Orgullo y prejuicio
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Los años pueden apagar muchas cosas , incluso los mas sinceros lazos de amistad. El se ha hartado de ser amable , ella se ha hartado de amarle como idiota. Ella padece orgullo , el padece prejuicio. Seran capaces estos dos jovenes de encender su amor...?
1. Chapter 1

Olaaaa , bueno he aqui una creacion mia de mi , aunque el fic tenga el nombre de una pelicula , no se trata de dicha pelicula.

01.-Orgullo...

"Alejate de mi camino cabeza de balon!" "Mira por donde vas alcornoque" "Que me vez zopenco!"

-Arnold...arnold...-

"Fijate en tus asuntos arnoldo ,JA,JA,JA,JA!" "No se...tal vez...no me desagradas tanto como pense , si! Tal vez yo te a...a..."

-No...no...-

-Hey arnold...-

-No!- Arnold se desperto sobresaltado , volteo para todos lados y suspiro , Helga no se encontraba ahi , despues volvio a mirar y noto como el resto de la clase de fisica lo veia como bicho raro , sintio que se ruborizaba , el director Wars su maestro de octavo grado lo miro negando con la cabeza.

-Detencion...- Gerald rio por lo bajo y Arnold suspiro medio harto , salio del salon , desde que tenia memoria Helga era un dolor de cabeza , era toda una hija de tarzan iba y venia de aqui para allá molestando a todo el que se encontraba y su favorito era el. La detestaba mas que la leche agria y viceversa , era caprichosa , testaruda , necia y toda una marimacha , suspiro medio cansado , estar afuera del salon viendo pasar a las moscas no era nada interesante , estuvo apunto de sentarse pero una bola de papel mojada le dio en la cara , al principio se desconcerto , despues cayo en cuenta de que esa bola estaba llena de pegamento , despues vio a una rubia peinada en coleta de caballo saludando desde la clase de artes de manera burlona y a una chica oriental riendo al lado suyo.

Arnold rechino los dientes al notar su engomada cara y se la "mentó" con la mano , habia intentado ser paciente pero Helga lo sacaba de sus casillas , la rubia hizo una reverencia como agradeciendole la mentada y eso lo cabreo mas , se sentó pára que las bolas de pegamento de Helga no lo alcanzaran y espero a que acabar la clase. Su amigo afroasiatico salio , vio su cabello con pegamento y comenzo a reir.

-Dime algo viejo no haz considerado suicidarte...?- Arnold se paro y lo miro con fastidio.

-Muy gracioso Gerald...-Gerald rio con ganas mientras bebia una soda.

-No es enserio... considerarlo...o si no matala a ella...es mas yo te consigo la bolsa para cadaveres...- Arnold apreto su proyecto de ciencias.

-Eso quisiera ya no la soporto Gerald! No la soporto!-Gerald rio y ambos se sentaron en la mesa de siempre , desde que tenia uso de razon Arnold habia intentado ser amable con ella , despues del cuarto grado estuvieron en salones diferentes y las pocas veces que se veian ella lo molestaba , haciendo que su poca amista se convirtiera en enemistad , despues de unos segundos llegaron Sid y Stinky , miraron el pegamento en su cabello y rieron.

-Jajaja...que te paso Arnold...? Demasiada Helga para ti...?-Arnold los miro molesto , Stinky asintio.

-Has sido demacrado , humillado y sobajado los ultimos cuatro años...-Arnold miro severo a Stinky por sus comentarios.

-Vamos no es que yo...-

-Admítelo Arnold...Ni si quiera tu novia te trata tan mal...- Arnold iba aprotestar pero se quedo callado con la boca abierta , eso era verdad , Ni si quiera Layla quien debía ser exigente con el por Naturaleza lo trataba asi , eso lo hacia sentir molesto y deprimido. Gerald los corrio para animarlo.

-Venga ya dejenlo! Vamos viejo te tengo una noticia buena...esta noche es de peliculas y videojuegos en mi casa...-Arnold subio los hombros , pensando en que tal vez el dia no iba tan mal del todo.

* * *

-Entiendelo Phoebe no tiene caso! Asi yo me porte mas dulce que la miel ahora el ya me tiene estereotipizada y siendote sincera no me importa lo que piense ese tarado de Arnoldo!- Phoebe rio discretamente , Helga dejo de jugar con su baston de porrista.

-Que!-

-Es que me da mucha risa que no lo aceptes cuando es evidente que NO odias a Arnold...- Helga fruncio el ceño , sentia unas ganas grandotas de romperle los lentes a Phoebe. Eso no era posible , a ella ya no le gustaba mas Arnold , habia dejado de gustarle desde el dia en que la rechazo por lo de insdutrias Futuro , en un principio se le hizo buena idea dado que ella lo afirmo pero despues de varios dias cuando de hecho le confirmo que no fue a causa de las emociones del momento el se rio en su cara y le dijo un : "Buena esa Helga"

-Claro que lo odio! Es un perdedor cabeza de balon , cabeza hueca engreido maldito perro Faldero que esta siempre atras de Layla!- Phoebe rio de nuevo ( si no fuera tan orgullosa...)

-Hey Helga!- Phoebe miro a Lorenzo dirigiendose hacia ellas , sonrio hacia Helga de manera picara.

-Mejor te dejo...me cuentas como te fue...- Helga iba a detenerla pero fue imposible , Phoebe se le escabuyo de las manos , se golpeo la cara con la mano y lo miro fastidiada.

-Que quieres Niño rico...- Lorenzo le sonrio.

-Ser mas rico todavia...- Helga al principio no comprendio , se recargo en la pared al lado de un puesto de videojuegos y Lorenzo la encerro con un brazo , ella lo miro con una ceja en alto (asi es ahora tenia dos cejas)

-Ve al grano quieres! No tengo tu tiempo...- Lorenzo asintio.

-Escuche que tu padre esta inventado unos localizadores muy Jugosos...lamentablemente no tiene dinero suficiente para producirlos...-Helga alzo una ceja sonriendo , ya no le molestaba tanto el plan de coqueteo/negocios de Lorenzo.

-Aja...-

-Pues pense...por que no ayudarte...y que las ganancias sean de 70% para tu padre y 30% para el mio...- Helga sonrio mas.

-Estas hablando en serio...? Por que no comprendo por que tu padre se conformaria con un 30%...- Lorenzo sonrio.

-Eso y una cita con un servidor...- Helga fruncio mucho el ceño , no noto que varios jovenes estaban en el puesto escuchando.

-Estas loco! Jamas!- Lorenzo sonrio hablando cantarin.

-Siete millones de dolares por mes...- Helga se mordio la lengua , era una gran tentacion y su oportunidad de que al fin Bob pasara de ella como Olga y la tratara como Helga , despues de un minuto se decidió completamente contrariada.

-Hay esta bien! Pero solo sera un cita!- Lorenzo asintio , dejando el lado coqueto.

-Que te parece si vamos a tu casa a cerrar el negocio...?- Helga asintio y ambos se fueron . Los chicos de la pandilla que escucharon con dificultad y vieron la escena estaba atonitos , incluido Arnold , Gerald fue el primero en hablar.

-Esta vez Helga G. Pataki la hizo buena...no solo sera millonaria si no que al fin se consiguio un novio...- Los presentes asintieron y Arnold no dijo nada seguia pasmado , entonces Stinky hablo.

-Lorenzo tendra a la novia mas exigente del mundo...- Ellos sintieron y Sid murmuro.

-Imagínense que le fuera infiel..eso seria una salida segura al hospital...- Todos rieron , Arnold seguía medio atonito , Gerald se acerco preocupado.

-Viejo que te pasa! No te haz reido de ninguno de los comentarios ofensivos a Helga y eso no sucedía desde no se...hace cuatro años...- Arnold asintio.

-Nada...es solo que...como es que Lorenzo puede enamorarse de alguien tan necia , orgullosa y poco femenina!- Ellos asintiero y Gerald paso un brazo atras de el.

-Tu los haz dicho viejo! Aun con todo eso...ni tu ni yo , ni sid o Stinky tendremos una chica que nos respresente 7 grandes mensuales...- Los chicos asintieron medio deprimidos y Gerald sonrio-..por siete millones yo si salgo con Helga G. Pataki!- El los miro.

-Yo igual!-

-Y yo...- Stinky se unio a Sid , los tres miraron a Arnold que observaba el suelo enfuruñado , el los miro y fruncio el ceño.

-Nunca, jamas, OLVIDENLO! Me costo mucho salir con Layla para cambiarla por esa...maldita de Helga!- Gerald subio una ceja mientras regresaban a casa.

-Que paso con el : "No deberian juzgarla si no la conocen" de hace años?- Arnold rodo los ojos , estaba harto de que Gerald siguiera con eso.

-MURIO...- Gerald rio.

-Crei que no eras prejuicioso...- Arnold lo vio indignado.

-No lo soy! Solo con Helga y bien sabes que se lo ha ganado...- Gerald no tenia duda de eso ambos entraron al cuarto del moreno.

-Oye viejo que harás mañana...?- Arnold sonrio.

-Tendre una cita con Layla...- Geral subio una ceja y Arnold sonrio-...eso me tiene tan Feliz!-

* * *

-Esto me tiene tan molesta! Te imaginas Phoebs! Yo y Lorenzo en una cita!- Phoebe se tapo el oido desde el otro lado del telefono.

-Me lo haz repetido unas 500 veces...- Helga suspiro y Phoebe trato de animarla recordandole su objetivo-...bueno al menos el gran Bob te reconocio...?-

-Claro el viejo esta tan feliz que me ha mandado a hacer una medalla de oro con mi nombre y me mandara de vacaciones a Francia con dos acompañantes que yo desee...-Phoebe se emociono y Helga la detuvo-No tan rapido Phoebs! Falta ver con me va a salir Lorenzo...- Phoebe se preocupo , seria helga capaz de llevar una cita sin problemas...?

-Cuendo es su cita Helga...?-

-Mañana...dios Espero no cagarla...-Phoebe suspiro.

-Necesitamos esas vacaciones...ya se! Te ayudare en tu cita!- Helga suspiro.

-Gracias Phoebe eres una gran amiga...- Phoebe asintio y miro su reloj.

-Wow! Mira la hora Helga! Sera mejor irme a dormir , buenas noches...-

Helga asintio medio molesta por su cita proxima.

-Claro...buenas noches...-

* * *

Que tal ? Sigo , lo dejo , continuo? Espero reviews , y en cuanto a la personalidad de Arnold es mas o menos la misma , digamos que me harte de que sea tan paciente y por eso lo hize asi XD


	2. Prejuicio

Bueno creo que mas o menos pego la historia asi que continuo ok? Buena el segundo capitulo sin mas.

02.-Prejuicio...

-Recuerda se educada , tranquila , generosa y sobre todo no lo arruines...- Helga la miro bastante fastidiada , Phoebe la habia obligado a usar un falda corta de mezclilla y una camisa rosa con franjas blancas , unos tennis blancos con rosa y una coleta con el estupido moño rosa. Ese moño que no usaba desde que el tarado de Arnlod la habia rechazado , suspiro y se sento en la banca de afuera del cine.

-Ya entendi Phoebs , solo escondete por ahi y dejame acabar con esto!-Phoebe asintio y se escondio detras de un bote de basura , habian llegado con 30 minutos de anticipo , Helga no solia ser muy paciente , estaba bastante cabreada ya se habia pasado la media hora , volteo a ver a Phoebe y le hizo señas de que se iria si Lorenzo no llegaba en una hora , Phoebe nego y despues señalo que alguien se acercaba , Helga rodo los ojos , como detestaba esperar . Ni siquiera espero a ver si el tarado de Lorenzo venia con prisa-...Hasta que llegas tarado! Estuve apunto de irme , detesto los retrasos! Y espero que me hayas traido un regalo o algo en compesacion!- Helga se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos.

-Perdon...?- Helga sintio que se paralizaba , que hacia el idiota de Arnold ahi ? La estaba mirando confundido y con el ceño fruncido , llevaba un ramo de flores en una mano.

-Q..que Haces aqui cabeza de balon!-Arnold suspiro medio cansado.

-Vengo a una cita con Layla...espero que no me arruines la cita por diversion...- Helga apretó los puños , por que el tarado de Arnold tenia que pensar lo peor de ella al instante?

-Ni quien te parche Arnoldo!- Arnold suspiro y se recargo en la pared cerca de donde ella estaba sentada , dado que los cines estaban aun cerrados , ambos esperaron en silencio , Phoebe miraba preocupada , Helga ya llevaba su sexta goma de mascar y se veia tensa y mas harta que nunca , esa tarde rodaría sangre , fuera de Arnold o Lorenzo.

Phoebe estuvo apunto de intervenir pero alguien la tomo del brazo.

-Señorita...te gustaria venir conmigo a un concierto esta noche...?- Phoebe vio a Gerald sonriendole , al parecer ella no habia sido la unica con la idea de acompañar a su mejor amigo en su cita , ella sonrio olvidando a Helga por completo.

-Supongo...pero dime a donde...- Gerald la levanto llevandosela de ahi.

-Podriamos empezar por...- Ambos chicos se fueron de ahi , Helga tenia ganas de arrancarse el pelo , al menos Layla aun no habia llegado , volteo hacia el bote de se había ido , rodo los ojos y se recargo en la pared. No aguantaria mucho , tomo otra barra de goma de mascar y la avento hacia adelante desinteresadamente , para su buena o mala fortuna le dio a Arnold en la cabeza , el rubio se cruzo de brazos y la miro ceñudo.

-Podrias parar al menos en fin de semana! Eres la chica mas molesta que he conocido!- Helga rodo los ojos.

-Como te dije algo Arnold a mi me es indiferente tu existencia...-Arnold soltó una risa molesta.

-Por favor! No durarias ni una semana sin molestarme!-Helga se paro bastante tensa.

-No me provoques Arnold! No me provoques!...- Arnold rodo los ojos.

-Hay por favor , yo no necesito de eso tu siempre estas enojada! Y bastante desquiciada!-Helga sentia que se le llenaba el buche de piedritas , Arnold le dio la espalda. Estaba tan empeñado en creer que ella era mala persona, Estaba tan empeñado en juzgarla sin razon que no se daba cuenta de que ella siempre estuvo ahi.( Estuve, por que ya no alcornoque!Quieres odiarme! Te dare razones para odiarme!) Helga saco su goma de mascar y la avento al cabello de Arnold , el solo subio los hombros y la miro furico , tiro su ramo al suelo- Cual es tu problema! Eres la chica mas agresiva que he conocido en mi vida! Eres una Hija de...-

-De que! De que Cabeza de balon te reto a terminar!- Arnold no se molesto en sostenerle la aguerrida mirada , suspiro y se sento en el suelo , Layla ya llevaba dos horas de retraso , y suspuso que Lorenzo igual , inclusive ya habian abierto el cine. Pensó en hablar con ella o proponerle entrar para que no se quedara esperando sola pero al verla ahi enfuruñada y sacandole la lengua lo hizo molestarse.(Ni loco...) Se acerco a la puerta y la cerro , le vio una ultima vez y entonces noto dos tipejos a lo lejos viendola fijamente , Arnold frunció el ceño y se concentro (solo date la vuelta...y sigue caminando...) No pudo , se acerco a ella de nuevo maldiciendose internamente , despues de todo en algun momento de su vida fue su compañera no?

-Hey...que te parece si entramos...-

-NO- Helga le corto tajantemente , Arnold sintio deseos de arrancarse el cabello.

-Por favor! Es peligroso que te quedes aqui sola...- Helga lo miro ceñuda , aun estaba molesta por que le iba a decir "Hija de puta"

-Desde cuando te importa lo que me pase Arnoldo , ahora largate por que no te quiero ver!-Arnold vio a los sujetos con la misma cara y se maldijo por tener sentido de preocupacion , la jalo del brazo.

-Venga entrar no le hace daño a nadie...- Helga se solto del brazo ,Arnold la agarro de nuevo.

-Dejame en paz!-Helga seguia tirando en el sentido contrario a Arnold , el insistia.

-Ya te lo dije! Aunque no me agradas en lo absoluto hay gente como Phoebe o Rhonda que te aprecian! Métete adentro y no te expongas a los peligros por ellas!-Helga siguio negando.

-Sueltame sucio mentecato , alcornoque! Huerfano empedernido!- Arnold llego a su limite. La soltó haciéndola caer a un charco con agua y basura

-Bien!-Helga sintió como caia de senton al agua y se llenaba de lodo y desperdicios , comenzo a quejarse de asco y Arnold la miro molesto-espero que te sirva de escarmiento!- Helga lo miro molesta.

-Ya que me tiraste almenos ayudame a levantar!- Arnold rodo los ojos y le ofrecio la mano , sin darse cuenta de que habia caido de nuevo , ahora el tambien estaba mojado y sucio , el la miro completamente molesto.

-Por que haces esto Helga! Que te hice para que me odiaras tanto!- Helga se le echo encima mientras empezaba a extrangularlo.

-NACISTE!-Ambos comenzaron a rodar , la lluvia era reacia y fuerte , todo parecia formar parte de una pelicula de terror , una que ambos estaban viviendo ,los fulanos del callejon ya habian desaparecido , despues de un buen rato de estar ahí Arnold cayo enfrente de ella deteniedola de meterle un golpe.

-Basta Helga! Que no lo vez! Esto es ridiculo!Por que demonios seguimos peleando abajo de la lluvia cuando cada quien puede estar siguiendo su vida en sus casas!-Helga hizo ademan de pensar un segundo.

-Bien ! Entonces vete!- Arnold se paro he hizo una reverencia.

-GRACIAS!-

-DE NADA!-

-BIEN!- Arnold se fue de ahi caminando , Helga seguia en el suelo tirada , viendolo alejarse , suspiro entristecida , de verdad estaba bien que el la odiara?

-Si...bien...-Helga suspiro una vez mas , se seco una lagrima lastimera y se paro para dirigirse a su casa , lejos de ser la peor cita de su vida fue el peor dia de su existencia , de verdad era tan mala como decia Arnold? Llego a su casa con tan poco animo que ni siquiera le hizo casi a Bob cuando le dijo "Bienvenida Helga" en vez de "Olga" , detestaba admitirlo pero no habia olvidado del todo a Arnold , lo que la hacia sentirse cabreada era que al parecer a el si la olvido a ella. Entro a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama.(Bien el sujeto me odia! Pero se la ha ganado , me rechazo riendose en MI cara y siempre me critica!)

Helga saco el telefono y marco a la siempre "dispuesta" Phoebe siempre y cuando no estuviera Gerald de por medio , espero y como se lo habia imaginado estaba fuera de casa , se maldijo a si misma , no queria llamar a Lorenzo o Rhonda , tampoco a Gerald o cualquiera de los mentecatos de la pandilla , tampoco iba a llamar a Arnold , primero muerta.

Suspiro rendida , no tenia nada mas que hacer ni a quien llamar , recordó muchas cosas que le habían pasado esos cuatro años de ausencia de Arnold , años donde su poca amistad se debilito debido a un cambio de salón y sus constantes molestias , aunque los cambios atraian cosas mas o menos positivas como su ascenso a capitana del equipo de porristas , o sus clases nuevas , o su nuevo amigo por correspondencia de francia...

(Eso es! Michel!) Helga dio un saltito , si habia algo mejor que tener amigos de correspondencia era tener amigos por correspondencia que vivieran en francia donde ella tomaria sus vacaciones , espero un largo rato y al contestar le dejo un mensaje a su ama de casa de que la llamara al celular despues dado que ella aun no entendia el frances de sus padres y se le facilitaba mas que Miche la llamara al celular.

* * *

-Hay Arnold lo lamento tanto...pero bueno veras estaba ayudando a mi papa a hacer unos frijoles y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde , trate de llamarte pero tu celular sonaba como apagado...- Arnold rodo los ojos.

-Se mojo por culpa de Helga...- Layla comenzo a reir.

-No me digas que te encontraste con Helga y Lorenzo...?- Arnold nego malhumorado de que incluso Layla se burlara de el.

-No solo con ella...empezamos a pelear...nos tiramos y caimos en un charco de lodo...- Layla dejo de reir.

-Creo que eso no fue muy amable...-Arnold rodo los ojos.

-Bromeas cierto? He sido amable los ultimos 4 años y que he recibido...regaños , molestias y bolas de papel...ella que va a saber de amabilidad , dudo que la haya aprendido...- Layla nego con la cabeza , jamas lo iba a hacer recapacitar.

-Escucha...mejor vamonos al salon...- Arnold asintio y Layla espero capturar mas informacion para su rubia amiga.( Despues de todo si salgo con Arnold es por que Helga me lo suplico pero...)

++++Flash Back++++

-Pero Helga no lo entiendo...esto crei que tu amabas a Arnold...-Helga sonrió.

-Pues si pero eso ya esta en pasado , ademas el esta MUY enamorado de ti y por eso anda depresivo...- Layla miro al suelo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Pero...yo siempre crei que ustedes dos...ademas Arnold no me gusta solo me agrada...-Helga nego con la cabeza.

-No Layla! Aepatalo...vamos...ademas tal vez me cuentes cosas divertidas que ustedes dos hagan...-Layla la vio irse desgarbadamente mientras se imaginaba las razones por las cuales Helga se habia decidido a dejarlo.

++++Flash Back+++++

-Y dime Arnold...por que se pelearon...?-Arnold la miro extrañado por la pregunta , ambos entraron al salon y se sentaron donde habitualmente.

-Pues ya sabes cosas de rutina...me molesto como desquiciada sin razón alguna...para empezar me empezo a gritar...bueno que mas da...total acabamos discutiendo de tonterias y despues no tiramos al suelo...- Layla sonrió

-Que tonterias...?-Arnold la miro aun mas intrigado.

-Desde cuando te importa...?- Layla subio los ojos y el hablo con desgana y desinterés-...Uhm..pues me grito huerfano empedernido y cosas asi , yo le dije que no podría vivir una semana sin molestarme...-ante esto empezó a reir , Layla sonrio-...te imaginas! A Helga G. Pataki siendo amable conmigo? O mas bien siendo amable con alguien? Eso seria completamente imposible!- Layla asintio un poco mas tranquila y Arnold vio hacia todos lados-...que día es Hoy...?

-Martes...-El semblante de su "novio" se oscurecio.

-Ma...martes...? N..No..Pu..puede ser martes!- Lay rio de nuevo , los Martes eran los unicos dias en los cuales Helga y Arnold tenian clases juntos , un verdadero suplicio para los dos y para el señor Simmon´s con todo eso casi siempre se ignoraban pero el cabeza de balon no se salvava de una que otra bola de papel en su cabello. Despues de un rato entro Gerald y los saludo sonriente , se fue a sentar al lado de Arnold y como se habia vaticinado Helga entro al salon despues , Arnold espero la burla matutina o el grito pero no llego ,al parecer ella estaba ocupada , eso lo tranquilizo pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-No...No...claro que no pedazo de alcornoque! Solo sera una semana...tu yo y Phoebe en Francia...-Layla sintio despertar su curiosidad al igual que los demas al oír la palabra Francia , Helga los miro ceñuda y se resguardo en su manos libres para hablar-...no aun no se a quien mas invitar...- los presentes en el salon exceptuando a Arnold sonrieron-...pero no sera a ningun zopenco de este salon...- Algunos dijeron palabras de autocompasion y dejaron de prestarle atencion aunque Arnold y Layla seguian fijos en ella-...si el esta feliz no deja de llamarme Helga y todo eso...Ok...ya entro el viejo Simmon´s al salon , te hablo mas tarde Michel...-

-Bien chicos hoy haremos algo muy especial , asi que todos por favor busquen a una pareja especial con quien trabajar en su trabajo de matematicas...-Arnold volteo a ver a Layla de inmediato y Simmon´s sonrió-...Oh no Arnold , se que tu relacion con Layla es muy especial , pero te distrae mucho , si que te juntaras con otra persona especial...- Arnold bufo y cruzo los dedos (que no sea Helga , que no sea Helga , que no sea Helga...)-...Umh...sera Helga...-

-Demonios!-  
-Demonios!-

Ambos chicos se miraron , si algo detestaba Helga era hablar al unisonio con alguien , los presentes rieron por lo bajo.

-Bien chicos los problemas estan en la mesa , asi que a trabajar!- Los alumnos asintieron y Helga suspiro medio molesta , tenian que juntar bancas , Arnold conto hasta diez y trato de ser amable.

-Bueno...junta tu banca con la mia...- Helga se cruzo de brazos.

-No! Tu junta tu banca con la mia...- Arnold se pego en la frente.

-Helga...-Ella se cruzo de brazos y piernas y Arnold suspiro acercándose , empezo a trabajar su mitad sin ver que ella hiciera mucho esfuerzo en lo suyo pero no le importo , Helga estaba muy ocupada escuchando música con sus audifonos-manos libres. Despues de un buen rato ella habia comenzado a murmurar cosas , Arnold suspuso que hablaba para si para poder responder los problemas y la dejo , después aprovecho a que el Señor Simmon´s saliera de ahi para hablarle-...hey ya acabaste tu mitad...?- ella no lo veia en realidad , mas bien miraba sus uñas con interes.

-Si...-

-Bien damela para...- Arnold fue interrumpido por una risa de Helga.

-Jajaja , por favor Deja ese juego de que me cobraras la estadia en tu casa...ay eres tan comico...y bueno...espera...- Helga tapo el manos libres y fruncio el Ceño , Arnold se sintio bastante incomodo y molesto , estaba hablando con otro y aun no habia echo nada-...que quieres Arnoldo...?-

-Ya me escuchas...?- Helga asintio y el suspiro-...tu mitad del trabajo , la clase ya casi acaba...- Helga le mostro una Hoja que tenia un dibujo de el con la cabeza cortada , rodo los ojos-...Helga no haz echo nada...-

-Lo se...- Arnold suspiro un poco mas molesto.

-Podria por favor tu magnanima y egoista Humanidad hacer su trabajo!- Helga se tapo un oido y le hizo una ceñal de que esperara con la mano , eso lo cabreo mas.

-Michel hablamos luego de eso...no dejare que me cobres...Aaaa mandale saludos a Michelle...bueno Our Rebuir Michel...- Arnold se quedo aturdido por eso utlimo dicho en frances pero despues , gracias al grito de Helga reacciono-...No! Y tratame con mas respeto quieres!-

-Helga por dios tu NO conoces el Respeto!- Helga lo miro completamente harta y el siguio-...No conoces la amabilidad ni la vergüenza ajena , mucho menos lo que es estar desesperada por alguien pedante que esta enfrente tuyo!- Helga sintio que le hervia la sangre , tomo la verdadera hoja de ejercicios y la dejo en la butaca sorprendiendolo , se paro molesta , tomo sus cosas y su baston de jefa de porristas que hacia juego con su uniforme , Simmon´s acaba de entrar.

-Me largo!-

-Señorita Pataki no puede salir de clases...-

-Waaa!- Helga le grito como huraña en la cara haciendolo encresparse y se salio de ahi. Arnold miro la hoja contestada y se sintió muy mal , esta vez el la habia cagado , suspiro entregando los dos trabajos y se pregunto por que ambos se habian vuelto tan pesados el uno con el otro...

* * *

Bien explico unas cosas.

Michel es una amigo frances de Helga ok? Entonces quien es Michelle?  
Bien en francia el femenino se determina en la mayoria de los nombres con la terminacion "le" ( por ejemplo : Grabriel- Gabrielle).  
Michel tiene una hermana gemela llamada Michelle y en determinadas ocasiones le conto a Helga sobre ella por las cartas.

La ultima frase que dijo Helga en frances tambien se la dijo a Arnold el dia de su cita como Cecile , lo cual se traduce a : Hasta luego Michel

Emmm Helga no detesta a Layla en si , detesta el hecho de que Arnold ande perro faldero por ella.

Por ultimo espero que les siga Gustando , saludos!  
Prox: cap: arrepentimiento...?


	3. Arrepentimiento

Bueno aki estoy de nuevo! Tal vez debi poner una advertencia acerca de las palabras "antisonantes" pero seamos realistas. Estoy hablando de que los sujetos tiene cerca de diecisiete años y en los estados unidos la mayoria de la gente de esa edad es algo superficial y usa palabras antisonantes. Bien eso era todo una pequeña disculpa. Bien el siguiente cap.

03.- Arrepentimiento...

-Vamos viejo no puede ser enserio , estamos hablando de Helga G. Pataki la chica de disfruta toturandote y humillandote cada que puede...-Arnold suspiro , estaba en su cama viendo a Gerald relatandole desde el sofa.

-Es mas que eso Gerald...por primera vez en mi vida me siento estupido por su causa...- Gerald sonrió.

-No me digas que te hipnotizo con sus encantos...?- Arnold fruncio el ceño.

-Vamos no! Es solo que...ella ...mas bien yo me equivoque...estaba tan encegado criticandola que no note que ella ya habia acabado su trabajo...tu mismo lo viste la trate...muy mal...-Gerald rio.

-Acaso estoy viendo el regreso de "Don bondadoso"...- Arnold se rasco detras del cabello.

-No es algo diferente...mas bien por primera vez creo que deberia disculparme...- Gerald ojeo una revista.

-Mejor que lo hagas rapido por que esa chica se va a francia pasado mañana en la tarde , aprovecha , tal vez mañana puedas verla en la escuela...en su clase de artes o algo...- Arnold sonrio.

-Crees...?- Gerald asintio.

-Le daras una hermosas flores , le darás chocolates pediras perdón y finalmente le declararas tu amor incondicional...- Gerald se echo a reir al suelo y Arnold rodo los ojos mientras hablaba con reproche.

-Gerald...-Gerald siguio riendo.

-Lo siento...lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo...estas consiente de que te sera casi imposible hacer que te escuche...?- Arnold asintio y Gerald sonrio , como amaba cuando Arnold sufría a causa de Helga-...mañana sera un dia genial...-Arnold rodo los ojos , la haria buena mañana.

* * *

-Olvidalo Phoebe , ademas sigo enojada por que me abandonaste y ni siquiera me dijiste cuando te fuiste...-Phoebe suspiro , estaban en las practicas de las porristas , Rhonda las miraba medio harta , aunque eran sus amigas aveces no las entendia , Phoebe seguia disculpandose , Helga se volio a hacer una coleta firme para que el largo cabello no le estorbara y las tres siguieron lanzando los bastones al aire.

-Pero Helga Gerald me invito y...no se se me haria descortés haberle dicho que no...te iba a avisar pero te vi ocupada por el mantecado...- Rhonda rodo los ojos.

-Basta! Es suficiente , Hasta cuando van a seguir con el estupido asunto del mantecado! Es tan obvio que hablan de Arn...!- Helga se le echo encima tapando su boca y haciendole una llave , hablo seria y angustiada de que alguien pudiera haber oido , la miro severa.

-Si no le hubiera prometido a la gran patty que no te volvería a ñicos...te volveria a ñicos!- Rhonda suspiro.

-Vamos Helga lo se desde hace tiempo! Por que no se lo dices y ya! Siempre te complicas la vida!- Phoebe veia sorprendia , Rhonda no solia ser asi pero aveces se hartaba de su cantidad de estres a una edad tan temprana, se paro tomo sus pompones y comenzo a acomodarlos ,la vio seria , Phoebe no perdia palabras en la conversacion.

-Mira Princesa si yo no le digo nada o hablo con ese idiota!- Rhonda la miro sorprendida y Helga se excuso-...por que solo asi se le puede llamar! Es por que tengo dignidad! Y no voy andar ahi sobajandome a declararme de nuevo para que me salga con lo mismo de siempre , y me diga algo como "Buena esa Helga..."- Rhonda se paro , Phoebe hablo tambien.

-Tal vez deberias tratar de hablar con el de una manera mas constructiva y poco violenta , usando palabras consiliadoras y poco agresivas que fomenten la amistia entre ambos...-Helga se cruzo de brazos y vio a Rhonda.

-En cristiano por favor...- Rhonda rodo los ojos e hizo la traducción.

-Disculpate! No te cuesta nada!-Helga nego.

-Jamas! Helga G. Pataki no se disculpa con nadie! Mucho menos cuando yo soy la que merece disculpas!- Rhonda suspiro , estuvo apunto de gritar a la ya irritada Helga pero alguien se le adelanto al pronunciar su nombre , una voz suave calida y varonil.

-Helga...

-QUE!- Helga creyendo que era Rhonda volteo enojada pero se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que Arnold subio una ceja extrañada y lo miro molesta-...Que quieres...?-

-Hablar contigo...-Helga se volteo dandole la espalda , Rhonda la miro asintiendo con la cabeza , dandole pie a acompañarlo , Phoebe subio los hombros , finalmente ella se decidio a salir , dio un salto ignorando su falda que ondeo en la caida por unos segundos , cayo y se acerco a el , le hablo muy bajito.

-Solo para que sepas , me dices una tonteria mas y te arranco el pescuezo...- Arnold suspiro , seria bastante dificl , por suerte ya habían acabado las clases y solo esperaba por ella. Llegaron al parque debajo de un árbol , Helga se apoyo en el tronco y Arnold la vio , se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno...veras ayer...yo estaba muy molesto...lo he estado todos estos años y pues...pense...que tal vez no me porte de la mejor manera...-Helga fruncio el ceño.

-Ve al grano quieres!- Arnold asintio pacientemente , junto todo el valor que tenia para hacer algo dificl para el , sobre todo con ella , era disculparse , ella siguio esperando.

-Yo.. lo sien..-

-Helga!- Arnold rodo los ojos por la interrumpcion.

-Clasico...-Arnold volteo , Lorenzo se acerco sonriendo con una laptop en la mano y un celular en el bolsillo , Arnold volteo a ver a Helga suponiendo que esta lo saludaria pero le dio la espalda.

-Que quieres alcornoque! Me dejaste plantada ayer!-Lorenzo se rasco detras de la cabeza medio avergonzado , Arnold miraba chocado preguntandose a ver a que hora se le ocurría ponerle atencion a el.

-Perdona! Me quede haciendo proyecciones del celular , aqui esta el prototipo y tu primer cheque...y olvida la cita lo siento...- Helga paso de estar enojada a feliz en un segundo , Arnold frunció el ceño , por que a el le tenia que ser tan difícil...? Helga tomo su cheque y el celular.

-Perdonado! Esto es delicioso!- Helga comenzó a contar su dinero , Lorenzo asintio mientras se iba de ahi , Arnold suspiro y se aclaro la garganta llamando su atencion.

-Puedo continuar...?-Helga asintio y el suspiro-...Los... siento...en serio...fui muy tonto asi que podemos volver a ser como antes , sin pelear...-Helga asintio.

-Emm...claro Arnold...ahora vete... ciento uno...ciento dos...- Arnold fruncio el ceño , tanto le costo disculparse para que ella lo ignorara asi.

-Oye me estas haciendo caso!- Helga lo miro confundida.

-He...? Si claro , algo de que eras tonto...-Helga volvió a su conteo y Arnold la detuvo tomandole la mano con fuerza-...o con mil demonios ahora que!-

-No parece Helga! Me estoy disculpando y no lo tomas en cuenta , vez por que te digo que no eres amable! Siempre haces lo mismo!-Helga rodo los ojos , en realidad no le era indiferente del todo , pero queria actuar asi para que el no la viera feliz por el heho de que le pidio disculpas , suspiro.

-Bien! Te perdono! Estas feliz ahora...?-Arnold asintió y comenzo a caminar en direccion a su casa , se pregunto desde hace cuanto no le pedia perdón a Helga y por que ella caminaba en su misma dirección. Helga contaba y recontaba su dinero , no es que le fuera tan importante pero prefería eso a no tener nada que hacer ,Arnold la volteaba a ver frecuentemente , acaso lo estaba siguiendo...? Lamentablemente en una de esas Helga volteo y lo miro directo a los ojos , el regreso su mirada al frente de manera veloz esperando lo peor- que me vez Arnold!-

-Nada es solo que...no recordaba que tu casa queda por mi rumbo...-Helga rodo los ojos.

-Vivo en la misma casa desde hace 16 años! Cielos Arnold!- Helga se puso los audífonos , Arnold sonrio vagamente , hacia años que no caminaba asi con ella , unque ella estaba empeñada en seguir molesta por primera vez e su vida se sentia tranquilo. Recordo las pocas veces en las que camino asi con Helga , despues de los problemas con industrias futuro Helga procuraba ser mas suave con el cuando estaban a solas , por no decir que no le gritaba como antes ,recordo tambien cuando ella y el caminaron juntos a casa por ultima vez , esa vez en que cambio su vida...

++++Flash Back++++

-Dime algo Helga por que quieres acompañarme a mi casa...?-

-Por que debo decirte algo!-Arnold asintio medio nervioso por los ataques de la chica , ultimente habia actuado raro , habia pasado apenas un mes desde el problema de Industrias Futuro y su relacion había mejorado un poco , lentamente Arnold descubrio en Helga una amabilidad bien escondida donde solia preocuparse por los demas aunque no lo demostrara , a una chica que apesar de ser ruda podia ser dulce con las personas que lo necesitaran , su unico problema siempre fue que era demasiadso orgullosa para aceptarlo. Arnold suspiro , ambos llegaron al umbral de su casa , ella lo miro fijamente tomo aire y lo escupio sin chistar.

-Me gustas...-Arnold se quedo atonito , al principio pensó ( que demonios) , después sonrio bastante desconcertando a Helga , las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas y el desconcierto en una sola ceja bien fruncida.

-Jajajaja Buena esa Helga!-Ella levanto un de los extremos de su ceja y el se tranquilizo de su risa-...aja...que mas...?-

-Co..como que que mas!- Arnold sonrio , esa chica era la mejor actora o que...?

-Venga ya enserio que querias decirme...? No creerás que me voy a creer eso...- Esto ultimo lo dijo sin reir , Helga fruncio su ceja y lo miro furica.

-OLVIDALO!- Arnold se sobresalto , hacia unos cuantos días que ella no le gritaba asi , despues de un rato de caminar ella se volteo-...TE ODIO ARNOLDO! NUNCA LO OLVIDES! NUNCA!-Dicho esto se fue corriendo por la calle dejandolo completamente solo(habre...echo algo mal...)

++++Fin Flash Back++++

Bien no le habia cambiado la vida para bien todo lo contrario , aun asi siempre se pregunto que habia echo mal , despues de pensarlo todas las noches llegaba a una sola posibilidad que lo volvia hacer a reir; Helga estaba enamorada de el. No pudo evitar soltar una risita , en si la idea era graciosa por que ella bastante ruda con todos y en especial con el. Se detuvo en el portico de su casa y la vio continuar moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atras con el ritmo de su musica. Dudo un segundo , acaso seria buena idea...?

-Helga!- Helga volteo y lo miro con fingido desinteres , se quito los audifonos.

-Que...?-

-Oye dime algo recuerdas la ultima vez que caminamos juntos cuando me dijiste que me gustabas y desde ese dia nos la hemos pasado peleando...?- Helga sintio sus piernas de gelatina y trago algo de saliva para permanecer con la voz medianamente segura.

-Si...p..por que!- Arnold se rasco detras de la cabeza.

-Bueno lo estuve pensando mucho y eventualmente llegue a la conclusion...bueno no te vallas a enojar...de verdad te gusto...?- Helga se quedo helada , no dijo nada , después de un segundo hizo un ademan de regresar a donde estaba el , dio pasos firmes para no caerse por los nervios Arnold temblo-..me vas a golpear verdad!- Helga nego y tomo aire , se confesaria por segunda vez.

-No ...es verdad...- Arnold se quedo mudo y su cara se veia entre asustada y nerviosa , Helga espero pero no hubo nada , ya un poco mas impaciente lo afronto-...y bien...?-

-Que...bien...cielos mira la hora! Debo irme adios!-Helga se quedo helada por esa evasiva , primero se enfurecio y fue a casa , despues de pensarlo un rato resumio que no por haberse confesado seria correspondida y que la reaccion de Arnold habia sido normal para un chico de su edad , mañana en la tarde se iria a Paris y nada la detendría , ni siquiera Arnold , se pregunto que pensaba el de ella y si ahora le creeria cuando ella decía que le odiaba (no lo odio...pero igual ya no lo amo...solo me gusta...ademas el molestarlo yo no es tan fingido , me sale de manera espontanea...)

Helga se sento en cama , sus maletas estaban listas , aunque habia pensado en irse una semana recapacito que le vendrian mejor todas las vacaciones , suspiro y arreglo sus cosas , ya pensaría en algo , miro su reloj , serian unas largas vacaciones suficientes para que Arnold le diera una buena respuesta...

* * *

bueno espero de todo corazon que les valla gustando , dejen reviews y disculpen la demora.


	4. Distancia

Olaaa gente! Bueno aqui sigo escribiendo despues de unos dias , grax por sus reviews son una gran inspiracion ,dejenme decirles que se vienen muchas cosas sin mas aqui el tercer capitulo.

04.- Distancia...

Helga suspiro tranquila, descartando el pesado viaje en avion ese viaje no iba del todo mal, Phoebe le habia insistido en ahorrarle las molestias a Michel de recogerlas, asi que en ese momento se dirigian a su casa, aunque aun no conocia a Michel en persona supuso que tipo de chico seria, después de todo segun lo que ella leia era mas o menos igual a ella en carácter, Helga no sabia si sentirse aliviada o preocupada por eso (despues de todo aveces ser iguales crea confrontaciones...)

-Bien llegamos residencias "La'mour"...- Helga le pago al taxista Phoebe la ayudo con el equipaje, una vez que estuvieron enfrente de las residencias tuvieron que buscar la casa, finalmente llegaron al crepusculo, Helga estaba exhausta Phoebe le sonrio para que no fuera grosera con quien le daba hospedaje, toco el timbre y un joven con shorts, tennis y calcetas cortas, camisa de mangas larga y chaleco añadiendo un sombrero que lo hacia ver bastante moderno y ciertamente enternecedor la vio con una ceja bien en alto, era castaño de ojos verdes su cabello era alocado como el de los idol's japoneses pero ala vez refinado como sus facciones, Phoebe se habia quedado embobada, Helga solo sorprendida, despues de un rato en el cual los tres se miraron con extrañeza Helga hablo.

-Buenas! Buscamos a Michel...- El sonrio.

-Helga! No puedo cregg que seas tu! Y ella es phobi?- Helga se quedo muda, ese era Michel?

-Soy Phoebe , mucho gusto!- Phoebe le ofreció la mano emocionada y Michel la ignoro, a cambio le planto dos besos uno en cada mejilla, despues del aturdimiento Phoebe entro y Helga suspiro, debia admitirlo el sujeto era MUY guapo pero eso no significa que se comportaría como un chica boba, se cruzo de brazos.

-Ni te atrevas a besarme en la mejilla...- El sonrio y Helga le ofrecio la mano de "mala gana", a cambio el de "mala gana" le beso la mano haciéndola sentir mareada y bastante incomoda, lo vio varios segundos preguntadose que sucedia por la cabeza de ese sujeto, el se cruzo de brazos y sonrió, su acento erabastante gracioso pero ala vez encantador, su voz aspera y ronca.

-Acaso tengo monos en la cagga...?- Helga nego.

-Eres rarito sabes...? Bien que demonios sera hospedaje gratis por un mes!- Helga entro con sus maletas, era un casa muy bonita Phoebe admiraba todo con gran detalle como no creyendo que estaba en esa ciudad tan hermosa, Michel sonrio.

-Te gusta? Hay dos habitaciones paga ustedes estan al lado de la mia y la de mi hegmana las conducige a ellas!- Ellas asintieron y lo siguieron, era un casa grande y lujosa, despues de un momento llegaron al cuarto de Phoebe, era enorme y tenia su propio baño, la asiatica se despidio de Helga y ellos siguieron dos habitaciones mas adelante el abrio la habitacion y Helga se impresión , esa era por mucho dos o tres veces mas grande que la de Phoebe tenia un cuarto con los mejores videojuegos y vídeos de luchas, un baño enorme con jacuzzi y un mini bar, el levanto la ceja complacido de verla sorprendida.

-Esto...es para mi...?- El asintio y ella se adentro aun sorprendida, Michel se sentó en la cama-...pe...pero como supiste que...-

-No fue muy difícil, solo tuve que poneg todas y cada una de mis cosas favogitas para hacegla...- Helga sin poder evitarlo bajo su mascara de rudeza y lo abrazo.

-Cielos eres el mejor! Incluso que ese tonto amigo somalienze de cuarto año!- El rio con ganas.

-Bien! No vegemos en una hoga en el comedog , le avisage a Michelle esta ansiosa pog conocegte...-Helga asintio y miro su habitacion de nuevo si no estuviera despierta ella habria jurado que soñaba con la habitacion de sus sueños, se sento y suspiro sonriente, despues de todo habia sido buena idea ir a ese lugar...

* * *

-Ajajajajajajajaja!-Gerald vio a Arnold y volvio a tirarse en la cama de su amigo-...No... Jajajajajajaja- Arnold rodo los ojos, en parte era merecedor de esas risas pero ya empezaban a hartarlo, Gerald lo vio de nuevo-...Noooo! Jajajaja...-

-Bueno ya! Callate quieres!-Gerald asintio mordiéndose la lengüa para no reir.

-Perdona viejo...es que no puedo creerlo...-Gerald estallo en risas de nuevo y Arnold suspiro, despues de varios minutos las risas cesaron-...bueno entonces tu ibas caminando...-

-Si, Si! Iba caminando y le pregunte y me dijo que me ama...- Gerald asintio.

-Te ama...asi te lo dijo...-Arnold frunció y levanto el ceño.

-Pu...pues no...pero eso me dijo en industrias futuro..y bueno hermano se traduce por lo mismo...en todo caso yo me quede como un idiota sin decir nada...- Gerald comenzo a reír dificultosamente.

-Pero quien te manda a ser tan imbécil! Que yo sepa tu eras mas serio para estas cosas , tu te imaginas lo que debe estar pensado en mujer de ti en estos momentos!- Arnold apretó los puños.

-Pu...pues no se! Me descontrole , se me perdio el norte!- Gerald nego riendo y Arnold lo vio con suplica, desde su accidente con Helga aparte de estar sacado de onda, estaba avergonzado de si mismo, el lo miro un poco mas serio.

-A todo esto tu que...?- Arnold lo miro extrañado.

-Como que yo que...?-

-Si hermano...sientes lo mismo que ella, o estas indeciso o...-Arnold lo interrumpio.

-No pues no siento nada, o que tenia que sentir algo...?- Gerald subio los hombros.

-Es que no se...toma en cuenta que la solucion a tu problema actual es saber lo que sientes por ella, si me dices que no sientes nada entonces ya tienes la respuesta, pero si estas inseguro te quedas varado como siempre...- Arnol subio lo hombros, iba a contestar pero el celular de Gerald sono, el pelinegro vio el contacto y rodo los ojos-...es mama, bueno nos vemos mañana casanova, piensalo de acuerdo...?- Arnold asintio y Gerald salio de su habitacion dejándolo solo.

Esa era la pregunta, por que habría de sentir algo por Helga? Por que habria de esperar algo de ella, si ella siempre lo habia tratado mal en los momentos mas inesperados? Arnold tenia clara una cosa, no sentia por ella mas que algo de aprecio, mas que una llana amistad, de hecho ella era completamente indiferente para el antes de la noticia. Se revolvio el cabello y suspiro, al menos no quería que ella creyera que era un insensible o que no estaba partiendose los cesos por encontrar una manera sutil de responderle sin acabar en coma. Tomo su celular y la llamo esperando que no estuviera muy molesta, para su sorpresa una voz con acento frances le contesto, una voz de hombre.

-Alo...?-

-Buenas...Helga por favor...?-

-Ella no esta paga nadie, quiegge dejagle algun mensaje...?- Arnold suspiro, no podía decirle a un completo extraño sobre su problema, Helga podria matarlo, asi que opto por la respuesta mas sencilla y logica.

-Nada...digale...que la llame...es todo...-

-De pagte de aquien...?-

-De Arnold...-Arnold colgó preguntandose que persona especial era digna de portar el celular de la Pataki, dao que Helga nunca prestaba su celular, rio por un pensamiento repentino ( debe estar viendo a la viuda negra contra el oscuro vengador...o algo asi...) Dicho esto apago las luces de su cuarto esperando esclarecer su mente en esas vacaciones.

* * *

Helga no estaba conciente del mundo en ese momento, se tranmitia de manera única su pelea favorita, el mullido sillon, los dulces y las palomitas la tenian embobada junto ala plasma de 18 pulgadas que habia en su habitacion, De un momento a otro el sonido de su celular habia irrumpido en la pelea de la Viuda negra contra el Oscuro vengador, Chirrio molesta y pidio a Michel que contestara. Despues de varios minutos llegaron los comerciales, ella lo volteo a ver.

-Y quien era...?- Michel miro sus lentes dde manera desiteresada.

-Un tal agchivaldo o algo así...-Helga escupio la soda que habia sorbido encima de Michel, el se quito sus lentes oscuros y los limpio algo molesto-...eso ega totalmente inecesagio...- Helga se recupero del Shock, Arnold no la llamaba hacia años, lo miro repentinamente molesta.

-Por que no me lo pasaste!- Michel la vio igual de molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Pego quien te entiende! Fuiste tu la que me dijiste :" Dile a quien llame que no estoy paga nadie en absoluto, no impogta quien sea no me lo pases..."- Helga rodo los ojos al recordar que de hecho ella habia dicho eso, en ese momento Michel volteo la cara de manera fastidiada-debiste decigme que hiciega una excepción con tu novio...-Helga lo miro medio harta.

-El no es...!, Espera...estas celoso...?- Si Helga habia descubierto algo esa noche en esa casa era que Michel le estaba echando todos los perros, no era ingenua, y se imaginaba que clase de chico era el.

-Pog supuesto que no! Pog que iba a estag celoso de un Amegicano tonto!- Helago rodo los ojos, si habia algo que odiaban los franceses era a los americanos, ni ella misma sabia la razon pero Michel se lo habia contado en algunas cartas, noto que era mas de la media noche.

-Oye contentate quieres...debemos dormir...mañana sera un dia muy largo...- Michel bufo y Helga lo vio con sus cejas fruncidas, el la miro igual de molesto y Helga comprendió lo que Arnold queria decir cuando decía que ella era muy necia y orgullosa.

-Que quieges?...-

-Puedes salir de mi habitacion...? Me quiero domir...- Michel se paro con el pecho inflado de orgullo al ser corrido de una de las habitaciones de su propia casa, la miro antes de salir.

-Conste que me voy pog que asi lo deseo! Y no pog que tu lo ogdenes, mala mujeg!- Michel salio dramaticamente de la habitacion sacandola una sonrisa a Helga ( Acaso podra ser mas idiota...?). Helga termino de ponerse una ropa comoda y vio su celular con la llamada de Arnold registrada en el, tenia deseos de llamarle pero su orgullo no la dejaba hacerlo, simplemente en solo imaginar lo que pensaria de ella la hacia sentir enferma, miro hacia el techo esperando que el tiempo pasara lentamente y le ayudara a olvidarse de el un poco. No era que le desagradara el gusto que sentia por el, lo que le desagradaba era que el ahora lo supiera, al menos ese era su veredicto.

* * *

Phoebe termino de lavarse los dientes y camino de regreso a su habitación, camino por el ocuro pasillo de esa enorme casa, llena de espejos y retraros de familiares, en uno aprecio a dos niños vestidos de una manera muy peculiar; Una pequeña niña con cabello castaño y ojos verdes portadora de un conjunto de short corto, botas de invierno, sobrero, guantes y chamarra cazadora cafe, sus accesorios eran verdes y el paisaje detras de ella era de nieve, a su lado completamente idéntico estaba un joven de no mas de seis años con cabello y ojos de mismo color y forma, mismo conjunto de ropa con accesorios verdes, entonces Phoebe lo cogio como si de un bus se tratase.

-Deben ser los Hermanos Valois...- Phoebe se fijo mejor de nuevo, inclusive tenian el mismo corte de cabello que en ese entonces no era tan alocado , la unica diferencia era un moño en la cabeza de ella y un par de aretes largos mientras el tenia un par de esmeraldas pequeñas en sus aretes, era una imagen tan enternecedora y bien parecida que provocaba estar en una revista, Phoebe suspiro bastaba de divagaciones, estuvo apunto de regresar pero choco con alguien cayendo de senton al lado contrario al igual que el desconocido.

-I'l pardonne celles-ci blessure...?- Phoebe se sento completamente aturdida por la lengua de esa mujer que tenia un matiz de voz muy suave, ella la ayudo a levantarse y Phoebe noto que estaban mas o menos de la misma altura, apesar de la osucuridad Phoebe noto su cara juvenil, ella le miro con algo de preocupación- Ce perdue...?-

-Eee...yo...no hablo francés...- Ella le miro con duda.

-Excuse...?- Phoebe rió.

-Yo...no Francés...- Hizo ademanes muy exagerados que al final dieron resultado, ella sonrio y la jalo a una habitacion cercana muy parecida a la de Helga, ahora le hablo en una lengua mas entendible.

-Tu debes seg Helga!- Phoebe tuvo que rascarse los ojos llenos de sorpresa, acaso era Michel vestido en una camison rosa...?

-Mi..Mi..Michel...?- Ella rio ante su confusion.

-Ne! Michelle...- Entonces Phoebe lo entendio pero no por eso se quedo menos sorprendida, ella era igual a su hermano en todo el sentido de la palabra , mismo matiz de piel, ojos, pelo y cara, exceptuando un par de cosas que Michelle tenia como extra. Su corte de cabello era igual pero de una manera extraña en ella lucia muy femenino y en su hermano masculina mente encantador, era como para no creerselo, despues de un rato reacciono-...Alo! Tu eges Helga...?-

-No yo soy una amiga suya, Phoebe mucho gusto...-Ella sonrio y de manera idéntica a su hermano ignoro su mano y poso dos besos en su mejilla.

-Mucho gusto Phobi!- Michelle le mostro su habitacion y despues le ayudo muy amablemente a llegar a la habitacion designada por su hermano, Phoebe le sonrió como agradecimiento y Michelle se fue de ahi, ya dispuesta a dormir la chica oriental abrio la puerta dispuesta a entrar a su cuarto, un joven con pijama de pantalon y camisa rosa paso a su lado con un cepillo de dientes en la mano y le hablo con sueño.

-Buenas noches Phoebe...- Phoebe contesto mecanicamente.

-Buenas noches Michelle...-Escucho un resoplido y miro de nuevo; se habia equivocado.

-Es Miche**l-**El joven salio de alli mientras se quejaba de que lo confundieran con su hermana, Phoebe experimento un leve dolor de cabeza y miro al cielo deseosa de que esas vacaciones terminaran prontamente...

* * *

Bueno lamento infinitamente el retraso pero he tenido unos cuanto problemas personales. Bueno han aprecido Michel & Michelle el duo de Hermanos Valois. Bien en el prox caap regreso a clases y sorpresas. Aqui una traduccion de lo que Michelle le dice a Phoebe.

-I'l pardonne celles-ci blessure...?- Disculpa estas herida...?-

-Ce perdue...?- Se perdio...?

-Ne- No.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, necesito de su mas sincera opinion , tengo dos ideas frescas una es llevar a los hermanos valois enseguida que Helga regresa de vacaciones , osea en el proximo capitulo, o traerlos en dos capitulos y aclarar unas cosas, lo dejo en sus manos.

Grax por leer, no leemos!


	5. Reencuentro

Olaaa , lamento mucho la tardanza , ya saben me extendi con mis vacaciones, sin mas les dejo el quinto que se las faltas de otrografia, pero se me borro 5 veces el cap y lo tuve ke escribir todo de nuevo (ya me lo se de memoria! :( maldito ordenador) , el proximo caap estara sin faltas de ortografia.

05.-Reencuentro...

"Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold..."

Un almohada certera fue lanzada a la infernal alarma que irrupia en los sueños de un moreno, dicha almohada cayo en la cabeza de Arnold haciendolo despertar al instante, ambos tenian ojeras y se les veia cansados, Gerald se paro del sillon de mala gana y vio a Arnold con un aura de reproche infinito.

-Viejo detesto es alarma, me ha despertado...-Arnold suspiro y vio con pesar que su Alarma estaba rota.

-Gerald la haz roto, demonios ahora que me va a despertar...?- Gerald subio los hombros mientras comenzaba a vestirse, recordo con pesar que sus vacaciones oficialmente habian terminado y que comenzaba la temporada de otoño. Arnold subio el despertador al lugar que le correspondía, los helados vientos se habian pronosticado para esa tarde debido a los drasticos cambios climaticos y el inconstante tiempo que azotaba al mundo. Se puso algo sencillo, unos pantalones de mezclilla (si ya habia dejado su faldita) una camisa negra y una cazadora para resguardarse del frio, Gerald portaba un conjunto de ropa que lo hacia lucir deportivo y algo rapero. Ambos bajaron hacia la sala donde la abuela los esperaba con dos platos repletos de Hot Cakes.

-Vamos Scout, hoy pasas al octavo grado y debes apresurarte...- Arnold sonrio y jalo a Gerald que se sentaba a comer.

-Lo siento abuela...mejor despues se nos va a hacer tarde...-La abuela asintio mientras veia con gracia como el moreno guardaba unos cuantos Hot cakes en una servilleta para comerlos en el camino. Ambos salieron a coger el autobus escolar el cual estaba lleno de sus compañeros, Harold los recibio con una golpe en el hombro a cada uno.

-Hey chicos! Como estuvo la noche de peliculas de terror ayer...ya saben hubiera ido pero..tuve que hacer mi tarea...-Gerald comenzo a reir mientras mordisqueaba uno de sus Hot cakes.

-Viejo tu no haces tarea...- Arnold asintio, Stinky se unio a la conversacion.

-Hey chicos que tal sus vacaciones...?-Arnold subio los hombros.

-No me quejo...estuvieron...divertidas...- Gerald ahogo una risita en otro mordisco, en ese momento Harold distrajo su atencion.

-Miren es Helga, creo que perdió el autobus escolar, Ja ja ja que tonta!- Los chicos vieron como el autobus pasaba por su casa y ella apenas salia de ella, se había quedado en el portico como si nada, los chicos rieron exceptuando a Arnold que reia sin ganas mientras Harold se seguia burlando a todo volumen con la ventana abierta apesar de que habian pasado su casa hacia unas cuadras, ahora el semaforo los detenia y con eso la entrada del fiel Sid...

* * *

Helga termino de ponerse el atuendo de invierno de porristas, que era exactamente igual al anterior pero añadia unos calentadores rosas que hacian juego con su broche de plata para el cabello, termino de acomodarse y tomo su ultima adquisision cortesia de sus amigos Michelle y Michel. Al bajar a la sala encontro lo mismo de todas las mañanas; una Myriam dormida y distraida, al oirla llegar desperto.

-Oh! Ola cielo, como amanecio la nueva empresaria estrella de los patakis...?- Helga rodo los ojos.

-Bien Myriam...hazme un favor y pasame la bolsa de almuerzo que me prepare ayer...- Myriam le dio la bolsa y un pequeño paquete no mas grande que un carton de leche-y esto...?-

-Es un regalo de uno amiguito tuyo, como no entiendo lo que dice te lo he dejado ahi, bueno hija que tengas buen dia...- Dicho esto la rubicunda mujer volvio a dormir, Helga rodó los ojos y salio, echo la caja a su morral y salio a la calle, lo primero que vio la hizo suspirar molesta. El autobus se iba pero ese no era el problema, el problema era el cerdo de Harold burlándose de ella por perder el autobus. Helga subio los hombros y tomo su patineta cortesia de los hermanos Lavouis.(Por suerte he practicado en verano y le callare la boca a ese idiota...) Helga sonrio mientras se ponia en marcha para alcanzar el autobus en el primer semaforo, su falda ondeaba con el viento de ese dia y su pequeña chamarra de cuero negro apenas le cubria lo suficiente para no congelarse. Recordo los días de antaño en los cuales los chicos no la dejaron usar patineta y en su unica oportunidad se rompio una pierna, pero eso habia quedado en el pasado.

Deviso el camion al lo lejos y apreto el paso por la carretera ignorando los carros que habia en el barrio. Harold y los demas seguian en su chiste, para ese entonces incluso Gerald habia dejado de reir, Arnold miraba hacia el otro lado de la calle de manera distraida, solamente un voz aturdida parecida a la de un trol lo hizo reaccionar, provenia de Harold.

-Es...es Helga!- Los chicos vieron por la ventana incluyendo a Arnold, la rubia esquivaba los carros con gran agilidad como si de un juego se tratase, hizo un flip haciendo ondear su falda lo suficiente para que Brainy colapsara y cayo al lado del camion que estaba detenido en el semaforo ala altura de la ventanilla. Los chicos sobre todo Harold veian estupefactos. No era raro que Helga fuera tan buena en los deportes pero generalmente el Skate se lo habian reservado para ellos, Helga sonrío complacida al ver que los chicos la veían impresionados, noto que el semaforo iba a cambiar e hizo una reverencia orgullosa hacia Harold , acto seguido tomo impulso, dio un salto, hizo un flip y regreso a la banqueta para seguir yendo a la escuela, los chicos se sentaron de nuevo.

-Va dejenla! No es tan buena...- Harold hablaba levemente chocado, Arnold la veía de manera disimulada por la ventana, volteando a mirada de vez en cuando, era un cuadro raro. Cualquiera que no conociera Helga G. Pataki se hubiera extrañado al ver una porrista haciendo Skate. Un suspirito como de quien degusta algo delicioso lo distrajo.

-Mhmmm, Mhmm, belleza y destreza no es asi viejo...?- Arnold sonrio.

-Ya se lo que intentas, y no caere tan facil...- Dicho esto cerro la ventana de golpe mientras el autobus se detenía en la afamada escuela publica 118. Helga tomo su patineta y comenzo a caminar hacia los casilleros, una vez dentro se encontro a phoebe quien la saludo en japones.

-Konichiwa Helga...- Helga le hizo una clara cara de "no japones"- sin japones...- Helga dejo sus cosas.

-Vamos phoebs, veamos que asignaturas compartidas tendremos este semestre...-Pohiebe asintió riendo, no era necesario comprobar eso por que desde que tenia memoria ella y Helga compartian casi todas las asignaturas. Helga por su parte, sabia que con Phoebe no habia problemas, pero siempre en cada semestre compartia una o dos asignaturas con Arnold, no mas. Eso ya no le molestaba, había adquirido mas confianza con las cosas en su estadia en francia y estaba segura de que fuera rechazo o fuera otra cosa estaba preparada, miro con pesar que tenian que elegir una lengua extranjera para estudiar, Phoebe se adherio al fiel Japones mientras ella optaba por el francés el cual ya habia practido hacia unos años como Cecile. Noto con tranquilidad que, como siempre, habia quedado solo en tres asignaturas de ocho con Arnold, rio y vio que eran deportes, lengua extranjera y artes (veo, veo...como que va a estar difícil el semestre...).

Helga y Phoebe se dirigieron al aula donde se encontraba el fiel maestro de ciencias, el profesor Simmon's, ambas escuchaban sin mucho interes al viejo hablar, la clase pasaba con letitud y parsimonia, Helga suspiro y reviso su morral, aun estaba la caja ahi dentro con una pequeña nota en frances, intento leerla pero le era dificl, tenia esto escrito:

"Salut Amour j'attends que chaque fois que tu uses ce parfum tu souviennes les moments que nous passons :Michel"

Helga se exprimia los cesos pero aun asi no lo entendia, finalmente le extendio el papel a Phoebe, ella lo tomo en sus manos e intento leerlo pero Phoebe no era experta en frances, solo en japones, la miro con los hombros arriba.

-Lo siento Helga tal vez deberias preguntarle a tu maestro de frances, la clase toca ahora mismo...- Helga suspiro.

-Tal vez, suerte en tu clase de japones...-Phoebe asintió

.-Arigatou Gozaimashita!- Helga asintio sonriendo sin entender ni pio de Phoebe, se adentro a su salon y se sento en el fondo de este para no ser vista, en ese salon se encontraba Rhonda, Lyla , Patty y muchas chicas que la hicieron sentir fuera de lugar, todo era un relajo esperando a que llegara el profesor...

* * *

Arnold y Gerald caminaban con parsimonia al salon de francés, Gerald lo había intentado pero era imposible el chico seguia algo obseso con Layla, tanto que no quizo escuchar las advertencias de Gerald acerca de la lengua que Helga habia tomado. Ambos entraron, lo primero que Arnold vio fue a Layla con su mismo look de cuarto grado con ropas mas grandes. Se sentó al lado de ella y la saludo.-Ola Layla que sorpresa verte por aqui...-Ella sonrio tanto a Gerald como a Arnold.

-Ola Arnold, Gerald, es un gusto verlos muchachos...- Arnold asintio, estuvo apunto de sugerir que se juntaran en equipos pero la entrada del maestro los distrajo debido ala ausencia de cotilleos que se habia generado en el salon. Era un joven promedio, se veia bastante alegre con su coleta de caballo y sus lentes delgados, los saludo a todos con alegria.

-Buenos dias jovenes! Yo soy su nuevo maestro de Francáis...Mi nombre es Gabriel, pueden decirme maestro gabriel pero no Gaby...- Algunos rieron ante el comentario, aunque el maestro era francés habia adoptado muy bien el acento americano. El se puso en el centro del salon-...bien hagan un circulo grande para presentarnos...- Los alumnos asintieron con entusiasmo, Helga apenas movio su silla, estaba aburrida sin nadie con quien hablar, el sujeto ese que se decia maestro suyo se puso en el centro, Helga pudo notar a Arnold coqueteandole a Layla de nuevo, Rhonda no desprovecho la oportunidad para molestar.

-Hey Helga ese que esta coqueteando con Layla no es...Arnold...?-Helga asintio sonriente para sorpresa de Rhonda.

-Si princesa, ya lo habia visto...- Rhonda aun desconcertada desisitio de provocarla, el maestro gabriel se puso en el centro y les miro atento para recordar sus nombres.

-Bien alumnos, señalare a uno de ustedes y quien sea señalado me dira por que quiere aprender frances, su nombre y edad...- Los alumnos asintieron en un grito de facinacion, Helga rodó los ojos con el papel de la caja en la mano pensando si debia darselo ( da igual no creo tener la suficiente mala suerte para que me escoja...)-tu, la porrista...-(primero...) Helga puso cara de aburrimiento mientras se paraba.

Arnold sintio la repentina necesidad de esconderse o buscar palabras adecuadas, Gerald rio bajito mientras decia "trate de advertirte", el rubio se tranquilizo, respiro hondo e ignoro e hecho de que Helga estaria en esa clase con el. Helga miro al maestro con fastidio.-Soy Helga G. Pataki y tengo 16 años...- El maestro asintio y Helga se dispuso a sentarse pero el la detuvo.

-Espera por que quieres aprender frances...?- Helga rodo los ojos poco importandole la cosa y le avento la nota , el la recibio y la abrio- Ah quieres saber que dice no...? No te preocupes lo traduciré nena...- Helga se cruzo de brazos restandole importancia pero prestando atencion de manera discreta.

-Da igual viejo...- El salon entero puso atención mientras el mestro Gabriel leia en voz alta con una risa burlona.

-Mhmm dice: Hola amor...- Se detuvo y vio a Helga para revisar si aun seguia indiferente; obvio no lo estaba, le temblo levemente el rostro formando una mueca de inconformidad, sus mejillas se encendieron levemente pero adopto una postura orgullosa apesar de los chiflidos y burlas junto a la sorpresa de varios compañeros, Gabriel prosiguio-...espero que cada vez que uses este perfume recuerdes los momentos que pasamos juntos. Atentamente: Michel...vaya muy romántico jovencita...- Helga lo vio con algo de odio y le arrebato la nota el le resto importancia-...bien ahora continuemos con...-

Arnold y Gerald estaba estupefactos, que clase de enfermo mental le habia escrito eso a Helga G. Pataki, el moreno se acerco a el.

-Que vergüenza viejo...quien se iba a imaginar que Helga G. Pataki tiene novio...- Arnold lo miro con sorna.

-No seas tonto Gerald, no deberias hacer suposiciones apresuradas...sobre todo cuando te pueden costar la vida...- Gerald trago saliva al notar que Helga los habia visto fugazmente, asintio.

-Tienes razon Helga esta soltera hasta que se demuestre lo contrario...-La clase pasaba rapidamente, Arnold suspiro no podia evitarla por siempre, finalizando la clase se acerco a ella, como no supo que decirle le tomo el brazo, ella lo miro tranquilamente aunque se moria de nervios por dentro.

-Helga escucha..recuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaba...?- Helga asintio, ya sabia lo que vendria, el clasico "no eres tu, soy yo" o el "no estoy listo para una relacion , suspiro en parte decepcionada, no podia evitarlo, habia sido su amor platonico por unos 10 años, su otra parte estaba aliviada-..pues yo..no me gustas...no de esa forma...-Helga no pudo evitar sonreir, al menos no salio corriendo y era honesto esa vez. Arnold estaba desconcertado.

-Ya... bueno que bien que lo aclararas Arnold...- Arnold aun estaba atonito, ni un grito? Golpe o aranque de furia...? Helga se volteo para alcanzar al Phoebe en el comedor y alejarse de el por un rato pero la detuvo del brazo otra vez.

-Espera...no lo entiendo...una vez hace muchos años me dijiste que entendias que se sentia no gustarle a alguien que te gusta, y pues yo crei que sentias lo mismo que yo en ese momento; dolor...y pues no te duele...?- Helga casi rio al recordar y nego con la cabeza.

-Sabes la verdad me alivia...fueron muchos años y pues, ahora me siento tranquila...y hambrienta...- Arnold medio sonrio aun confundido Helga se fue tranquila y el la detuvo con un grito antes de verla desaparecer.

-Espera!-

-Si...?- Arnold sonrio.

-Haz cambiado algo...- Helga sonrio.

-Lo se...- Dicho esto salio del salon con su alma mas ligera yun buen sabor de boca, despues de todo podria ser amiga de Arnold...

* * *

Ke tal? Bueno espero que le haya gustado, dejen reviews, el proximo capitulo salen dos pequeños problemitas


	6. Michel?

Bueno años sin escribir , lo siento necesitaba algo de inspiracion, con ustedes el sexto caap.

06.-Michel...?

-Jajajaja no puedo creer que ustedes par de zopencos se hayan metido en esas, Jajaja!- Arnold veía helga algo fastidiado y Gerald le miraba con el claro mensaje de "Sabia que esto pasaria"

-Bueno Helga ayudame, dijiste que eras mi amiga!- Helga asintio entre risas, mientras lloriqueaba.

-Ja...claro...mira...ja...tomo este dinero...y luego me pagas...- Dicho esto Arnold recibio un fajo de billetes para pagar su deuda con los videojuegos, Gerald pagaba mientras Arnold le veia extrañado a Helga, apesar de que habia pasado un mes y su relacion con Helga iba relativamente..."Bien" aun pensaba que era difícil comprenderla y que era muy despectiva, se acerco a ella.

-Helga si de todos modos me ibas a ayudar por que me dijiste que no, colgaste y me llamaste cerdo iluso...sabes que tuvimos que limpiar los asquerosos baños todo el dia!- Helga volvio a reir y le vio sonriendo.

-Lo siento...es que estaba muy ocupada y no pude venir, no tiene nada que ver con mi increible deseo de verlos sufrir o hacerlos sentir humillados...- Arnold frunció el ceño y Helga le vio un poco mas serena despues de reir-...no, estaba ocupada enserio...-Gerald se acerco presuroso empujando a Helga y Arnold de la espalda.

-Viejo vamonos de aqui, no quiero limpiar mas cagadas y vomitos en el baño...- Helga volvio a reír , al estar fuera el moreno atendio que tenia unos asuntos personales que atender y decidio irse a casa a limpiar toda su humanidad posible, Helga aun no podia creer la buena jugada que habia echo, aunque en parte era cierto que habia estado ocupada tambien le gustaba ver a Arnold enojado, de hecho se estaba dando cuenta de que ser amiga oficial de Arnold la habia acercado a el mas de lo que sucedió cuando fingieron ser novios. Empezaba a anocheser, Arnold suspiro mientras la veia cantarina.

-Ven te acompaño a tu casa...- Helga sonrio de manera sarcastica y hablo dulce.

-Oh Arnold encerio sera maravilloso que me llevaras hasta casa para evitar que un tipo malo quiera hacerme cosas indecentes, como soy tan inocente, dulce y debil...- Arnold le vio recriminativo.

-Helga...

-Que! Se me hace tonto que quieras llevarme, ademas esta muy cerca y francamente no quiero estar contigo...- Arnold rodo los ojos, sin darse cuenta ambos de echo ya estaba caminando hacia casa de Helga.

-Vamos no hace daño, ademas si vuelvo ahora tendre que comer los frijoles de mi abuela y francamente no saben igual desde que vio esa pelicula de mounstros gastronómicos...- Helga rio levemente, jamas se habia divertido tanto en toda su vida.

-Eso sin duda debe saber delicioso...-Arnold iba a replicar pero al escucharla reir sonrio inconsientemente hasta reir tambien, era cierto eso de que la felicidad se contagiaba, generalmente siempre penso en Helga como una chica ruda, fria y sin sentimientos, sin embargo ahora que la veia bien (mas como amiga) era un chica ruda, graciosa, cinica y bastante sarcástica lo que le hacia ver por que Phoebe era algo distinta y un poco mas vivaracha y menos timida que antes, sin darse cuenta le siguio al tono.

-No mas que el recalentado de miriam...- Helga tuvo que agarrase el estomago para no reir.

-JA JA JA JA! Arnold eres un estúpido...cabeza de balon...-Arnold la vio medio sorprendido y sonrio-...que...?-

-Hace un rato no me llamabas asi...- Helga trato de disimular.

-Como estupido...?- Arnold negó picandole el brazo.

-Sabes a que me refiero!- Helga rio levemente y miro al suelo medio sonrojada, era patetica, con todos sus esfuerzos Arnold aun le movia la aguja, pero al menos ahora se llevaba mejor con el, y las tardes con Geral tambien eran divertidas,a excepcion de cuando estaba tambien Phoebe dado que los tortolos hacian de un paraje divertido a uno romántico poniéndolo a Arnold y a ella muy incomodos.

-Bueno se me chispoteo, lo siento esta bien...?- Arnold iba a decir que no le importaba, pero una voz ala lejania le llamo la atencion, parecia ser alguien sentado en el pórtico de Helga, muy a lo lejos, hablando en voz alta y filosofica.

-"Oh que desafogtunado destino! Que no pueda gecogeg a mi hegmosa musa de la secundagia solo pog que no conosco las des bavardes Calles de este maldito pais llenos de Amegicanos de une merde!"- Helga rodo los ojos, una cosa era que Michele recitara poesia en su portico pero otra era que usara su camisa del equipo de beisball y que lo hiciera con una rosa de la manera mas cursi y patetica posible, Arnold le veia bastante extrañado ante su forma de hablar, parecia extranjero, para su sorpresa Helga fue quien le hablo, como si ya lo conociera.

-Bueno basta Romeo me das pena ajena, ademas quitate mi camisa te queda chica...- Michel sonrio animado.

-Helga, haz vuelto, crgei que me habias abandonado aqui sólito con mi sueggra que solo sigve paga dogmig y tu padge que solo me habla de sus localizadoges...- Arnold vio a Helga increiblemente impresionado, Suegra...? Suegro...? Tenia puesta su camisa...? Que pasaba ahi, si el no conociera a Helga habria jurado que ella se lanzaría a matarlo por hablar así, pero ella solo se digno a cruzarse de brazos y verle con una ceja en alto.

-Oh enserio...? Fuiste tu el que decidio venir aqui con tus estúpidas propuestas de matrimonio fingido y ahora los viejos estan como locos orgullosos de que me levante a un extranjero...- Arnold seguía impactándose.

-Bueno que te puedo decig soy un extganjego apuesto...y tu una amegicana con suegte...-

-Claro, mejor callate y quitame esa rosa de encima sabes que odio tus cursilerias...- Ambos fueron interrumpidos por Arnold.

-Hey, hey, hey alto, alto! Helga...que esta pasando, quien es el, te vas a casar...son demasiados shocks en un dia...- Helga sonrio tranquilizando un poco a Arnold, Michel le vio con fiereza, despues de todo era un tonto americano, se acerco a ella y le agarro del brazo.

-Amogcito quien es este idiota...?- Helga fruncio el ceño.

-Amorcito tu abuela, Michel el es Arnold mi mejor amigo, Arnold el es michel mi...- Michel se adelanto.

-Su novio...- apesar de los malos tratos y la rudeza del extranjero Arnold le ofrecio la mano, el le miro con supremacia-...cregs que te voy a dag la mano, ahi ensegio que los amegicanos son unos idiotas estúpidos...-Helga frunció el ceño, no habia razon para ser tan rudo-...son guidosos, gubios y con sus malditos ojos azules y este que tengo enfgente de segugo es el mas idiota de todos los estupidos que albegan este maldito pais y...- Arnold se quedo boquiabierto, Michel tenia la cara inclinada hacia un lado con la mejilla bastante roja, Helga solo veia molesta y con su manos igual de roja producto de una cachetada.

-No voy a permitir que te comportes como un crio idiota y por si no te haz fijado reverendisimo tarado tambien soy americana y tengo cabello rubio y ojos azules!- Michel no dijo nada, apreto el puño bastante molesto, por que Helga defendia a ese tipo, si bien no era su novia aveces se comportaba como una, Arnold se mantenia algo ajeno ala conversación, en realidad los comentarios no le habian molestado lo suficiente como para golpearlo.

-Pues no es mi culpa! Todo esto paso pog que ese maldito cegdo iluso te acompaña a la casa, no voy apegmitiglo!- Dicho esto se metio a la casa, Helga suspiro cansada, Arnold no sabia que decir, solo que ese chico le odiaba, trato de destensar un poco la situacion.

-Uhm...un poco celoso tu novio no...?-Helga rodó los ojos.

-No es mi novio, es un amigo mio...- Arnold lo miro con la clara mirada de "si claro"

-Vamos Helga no tienes que fingir, puedes confiarme esto...- Helga nego con la cabeza mientras pensaba" Hombres!" Arnold trato de romper el hielo-...de cualquier manera gracias por de alguna manera callar sus ofensas hacia mi...- Helga se cruzo de brazos orgullosa.

-No seas vanidoso Arnold no hize eso por ti, es por que no estoy dispuesta a dormir con un crio insoportable y arrogante, tengo que dejarle en claro las cosas, el decidio venir a America, asi que debe aguantar a los americanos...- Un parte de Arnold se sintio perturbada al escuchar que Helga se dormiria con un joven tan explosivo, temiendo por su vida dado que Helga parecia irritada.

-Uhm...estaras bien...?-

-Si Arnold ahora vete antes de que tambien descargue mi ira contigo...- Arnold subio los hombros dispuesto a irse pero un gritillo lo detuvo-...a por cierto no olvides que te odio tarado!- Arnold suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreia levemente.

-Lo que tu digas Helga...lo que tu digas...-

* * *

-Su novio...? Viejo debes estar bromeando...-Arnold asintio aun a sabiendas que Gerald no lo podia ver, se quito su gorra y aseguro el telefono.

-Te lo juro Gerald, el tipo comenzo a ponerse grosero y gritar un monton de estupideces en contra mia y luego Helga le dio una cachetada...- Gerald sonrio desde el otro lado de la linea hablando poetico.

-Asi que estamos precenciando un triangulo amoroso no casanova...?- Arnold rodo los ojos.

-Sabes que no es asi, Helga solo me agrada es mi mejor amiga y tiene derecho a tener novio...- Gerald nego con la cabeza riendo, Arnold miro al telefono de manera desconfiada-...que te pasa...?-

-Arnie, arnie, arnie es tan obvio, Primero un apuesto joven frances llega a casa de tu..."amiga" luego te dice en tus narices que es su novio, ella no le recrimina nada, ademas vive con helga,los papas lo adoran, es rico, es extranjero, eso es mucha tentacion...- Arnold le hablo con reproche.

-Explicate y ve al grano quieres!-Gerald rio de nuevo.

-Yo digo que ella te va a cambiar, que poco a poco te va a olvidar y adios a la amiga...- Arnold rodo los ojos.

-No seas idiota Gerald Helga no es asi, un chico no es razon para ocupar todo su tiempo, las cosas van a ser igual que siempre y mañana vamos ir al cine los tres juntos ver la pero trilogia del mes como siempre...- Gerald sonrio.

-Tu siguelo negando, yo ya me hize ala idea, pero ya veras como las cosas cambian...- Arnold se sintio repentinamente molesto por la actitud de molestar de Gerald.

-Basta Gerald! Sabes que hablamos mañana estas insoportable!- Arnold colgo el telefono molesto, estaba exhausto, habían sido muchos shocks en un dia y solo quería descansar, sin embargo la idea de Gerald le quedo sonando en la cabeza, si bien no le gustaba Helga estaba acostumbrado a ella como amiga o dolor de cabeza y lo cierto era que la idea de que ella se fuera era algo desilusionante, sin embargo el confiaba en que las cosas irian igual (entonces por que estas preocupado...?) Arnold maldijo por lo bajo, si Gerald queria amargarle la noche lo habia logrado, lentamente pequeños fragmentos de sus vivencias con la niña de "una" sola ceja vinieron a su mente sumergiéndolo en un sueño profundo...

* * *

Las miradas estaba posadas sobre ellos, eran tan molesto, simplemente no lo soportaba, en especial a todas las chicas taradas preguntandose por que un joven apuesto como Michel estaba a su lado (en estos momentos es cuando extraño a Michelle...pero claro tenian que independizarse un poco...). El joven frances estaba sonriente con la mejilla algo roja aun, despues de hablar con el y que el abriera sus sentimientos a ella no pudo evitar perdonarlo, le recordaba a ella cuando era niña, el como hablaba de Layla a sus espadas (claro michel si tiene el valor de decirlo a la cara) le arruinaba su pocas citas con Arnold y como le habia gritado la primera vez que llego, después de una tortuosa ficha de inscripcion con Warts ambos salieron al salon de clases, era temprano y no habia nadie, Helga suspiro y sento a Michel a su lado ( se comprensiva y tratalo bien...recuerda que en tu epoca nunca tuviste a alguien que te comprendiera...)

-Amogcito, podemos comeg juntos...? Ese tal Wagts fue muy amable en ponegnos en todas las clases juntos no...?- Helga suspiro.

-Escucha Romeo acepte que vinieras por que te aburres en casa con Miryam y soy comprensiva pero trata de no ser tan meloso si...?-Michel asintio sonriente.

-Clago no hay pgoblema genegala, dime algo que clase nos toca...?- Helga rodo los ojos.

-Frances...- El sonrio seductor.

-O es excelente asi podge demostragle todas mis hegmosas habilidades lingüisticas a las señogitas y a ti, solo a ti...-Helga suspiro dejando que su mano fuera besada por el, ya que mas daba, no habia nadie y eso hacia que el mentecato estuviera tranquilo...una voz familiar para ambos la hizo sobresaltarse y al molestarse.

-Helga...?-Arnold los miraba extrañado, Helga tenia la mano inclinada y Michel la besaba, Ambos se detuvieron.

-Ola Arnold recuerdas a...- Arnold asintio y se sento enfrente de ella como solia hacer, Michel suspiro molesto tratando de tranquilizarse, en ese momento la clase en entero fue entrando poco a poco, las chicas veian al extranjero ensoñadas, Gerald al llegar y sentarse junto a Arnold rio muy disimuladamente.

-No es gracioso Gerald, ademas no estan haciendo nada malo y no significa nada...-Gerald asintio entre risas.

-Oh Arnold tu siempre tan optimista no...?-Arnold rodo los ojos.

-Gerald esto es ridiculo ni siquiera me importa y Helga jamas estaria de melosa con un chico en publico...-Gerald asintio mientras ambos volteaba, La rubia estaba siendo elogiada por el de manera algo exagerada, al principio se mostro algo indiferente pero despues comenzo a sonreir de manera dulce, Arnold rodo los ojos-..esta bien si estan algo melosos y que, las cosas no cambiaran en nada!- Dicho esto paso el dia de manera extraña, para empezar en cada una de las tres clases que compartian con Helga ella se sento con el y michel se ponia supremamente cariñoso mientras los veia retador, mas bien a Arnold, el trataba de ignorarlo o rodaba los ojos para no ver tanta meloseria, no se habia sentido tan incomodo desde que Arnie y Lyla andaban de aqui para alla dandose abracitos y agarrandose de las manos. En el receso helga cambio su almuerzo con ellos para estar con el y Phoebe (Gran cosa, igual nos veremos en la tarde, Gerald esta paranoico...)

Finalmente llego el final de clases, Arnold se dirigió al salon donde estaba Helga esperando a que ella saliera, Gerald habia acordado verlos en la salida, se sentia repentinamente nervioso, Sorpresivamente Helga salio sola del salon con sus shorts y su camisa rosa de tirantes, Arnold sonrio al verla.

-Ola Helga nos vamos al cine...?- Ella bajo la mirada, como detestaba su vida en esos momentos, De verdad queria estar con Arnold pero no podia dejar solo a Michel, no despues de lo que le había contado su hermana.

-Cielos Arnold me gustaria ir pero tengo que ir a casa...- Arnold iba a preguntar por que pero la respuesta llego despues de despedirse de unos nuevos amigos.

-Ola amog nos vamos...?- Michel sonrio al ver a Arnold, tenia prohibido agredirlo de cualquier forma pero al menos iba a dejar en claro algunas cosas, se acerco a helga y rodeo su cintura con su brazo-...vamos Mama debe estag espegandonos en casa...- Helga lo vio algo extrañada, que demonios le pasaba...? Decidio ignorarlo, Arnold apretó su mano levemente.

-Bueno cabeza de balon ya lo vez, tengo un compromiso hoy...sera para la otra...-

-Espera! Nunca te has perdido las trilogias, no puedes cancelar asi como asi, que tal si Gerald lleva a Phoebe...?- Helga rodo los ojos.

-Tranquilo Arnold Phoebe va a ir al oculista hoy, ademas no tengo muchas ganas de ir...- Arnold se sintio repentinamente molesto consigomismo y recordo la molesta cara de Gerald.

-Si pero...- Michel solto a Helga y la rodeo amistosamente.

-Miga Helga pog que no vamos, podemos estag juntitos los dos en la oscugidad...mi amog paga mi no hay otga forma de sentigte dentgo de mi cogazon, eges como la geina de la noche...- Helga iba a decir que no, en parte por que sabia que le frances iba algo enserio y en parte por que estaba incomoda cuando Arnold y Michel estaban juntos. No obstante Arnold se le adelanto.

-No te precupes Helga, sera otro dia...-Helga y Michel le miraron levemente impresionados, por alguna razon ambos esperaban una reaccion diferente.

-De vegdad...?-  
-De verdad...?-

Arnold asintio medio sonriendo, la verdad es que no queria hacer conclusiones apresuradas, aunque algo le decia que el frances la tenia contra el y empezaba a molestarle, Helga suspiro.

-Bueno entonces sera otro dia Arnoldo...- Arnold asintió mientras los veía irse, despues de eso se dirigio ala entrada con Gerald. No pudo evitar molestarse al oir sus burlas, aunque lo cierto es que estaba muy molesto aunque sabia que debia ser maduro conforme a la situacion y no enojarse, ese tal Michel la tenia en contra suya y estaba muy rarito, no obstante lo que mas le molestaba era que Helga lo hubiese negado y ocultado cuando se supone que eran grandes amigos, el moreno intento animarlo.

-Vamos viejo no se por que te pones asi, ya estamos viendo la pelicula...- Arnold suspiro.

-No se Gerald la siento extraña no me gusta...ademas el tipo ese siento que oculta algo...-Gerald levanto la ceja.

-Vamos viejo pareciera que es tu novia...- Arnold suspiro de manera confusa, por que Helga siempre tenia que ser su tormento...?

* * *

Helga suspiro y se echo a la cama completamente exhausta, Michel ya estaba dormido abrazando a su osito de peluche, miro al techo recordando a Arnold, no sabia por que pero algo le habia dicho que se habia quedado un poco inconforme, no es que tuviera que darle explicaciones pero de alguna forma cuando le vio la situacion se puso bastante tensa para ella y el parecía haberse tensado tambien, no obstante Helga no podia abandonar a Michel, necesitaba de ella, y no iba a desampararlo por el hecho de que ella nunca tuvo a alguien cuando lo necesito, no dejaria que nadie mas sufriera un tormento...

++++Flash Back++++

-Se que es repentino Helga pero te pido por favor que seas amable, que lo atiendas...que seas su apoyo...- Helga recargo la cabeza en la pared y empezo a hacer rulitos en el cabello.

-Yo entiendo que quiera venir de visita pero por que por un mes...? No crees que es demasiado...? Ademas el...aveces es un poco posesivo...- Helga escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la linea y una voz proveniente de Michelle de manera melancolica y algo triste.

-Bueno tu no lo sabias pero...nuestros padres casi nunca...bueno nunca estaban en casa, no tenemos primos, tios o hermanos asi que crecimos completamente dependientes el uno del otro, nunca tuvimos otros amigos parte de nosotros y siempre pensamos que todos eran idiotas, es hora de que Michel aprenda a querer a otra persona aparte de mi, cuando conocemos a alguien siempre somos muy cerrados en nuestras ideas...- Helga recordo la primera vez que se carteo con Michel y la forma grosera en que la trataba por ser americana, Michelle continuo-...Michel es especialmente inmaduro y se deja llevar facilmente por sus emociones...- Helga sonrió recordando a alguien del pasado, mas bien a si misma.

-See..se mas o menos a lo que te refieres...- Michelle continuo.

-Aunque Michel lo tome como un juego y aun no lo defina bien el te quiere mucho Helga...lamentablemente se deja llevar por lo que siente y ala hora de intentar llamar tu atención termina actuando de una manera inmadura con un deseo infantil de poseerte totalmente...creo que es mejor distanciarnos, si Michel quiere ser tu amigo debe aprender a respetarte y respetar a los demas...yo estare bien aqui...-

++++Fin Flash Back++++

Helga suspiro, de verdad le recordaba a si misma, como en muchas de las ocasiones en las cual se sentia frustrada y no encontraba mas respuesta que volvotear las citas de Arnold, por eso debia ser comprensiva, suspiro viendo al techo (bueno...ademas es una buena oportunidad para olvidar al mantecado...) Dicho esto Helga se fue a dormir justo al lado de Michel y se envolvio en las sabanas...

* * *

Olaaa se que tarde mucho y que es corto pero procuren ser amables y no matarme por fis...


	7. La distancia

Olaaa byueno grax por no dejar de leerme , jijiji bueno aqui el siguiente cap.

07.-La distancia...

-Escucha muñeco solo sonrie, se tu mismo, se amigable y no insultes a Arnold...- Michel asintio mientras Helga terminaba de ponerle la camisa del equipo de Beisball.

-Seg yo mismo, seg amigable, songeig e insultag a Agnold...- Helga nego desesperada.

-No! No insultes a Arnold...- Michel asintio, le encantaba sacarla de quicisio, una vez que ambos portaban el uniforme en mismo color y version masculina y femenina se dirigieron al campo Gerald, Michel se veia mas animado, ella habia hablado seriamente con el acerca de condiciones para que ella lo aceptara como novio empezando por ser amable y respetar a los demás entre otras cosas como ser atento sin llegar a la meloseria, etc, etc, el llevaba un bat en la mano.

-Dime algo Helga de que tgata este juego...?- Helga levanto una ceja.

-Nunca lo haz visto o jugado...?- Michel suspiro.

-Bueno si lo he visto pego no jugado...tu eges la capitana segun lo que me infogmastes en una de tus cagtas hace años...- Helga sonrio.

-Pues de hecho ahora soy la co-capitana, el cabeza de balon es capitan, lo pusimos a votacion hace un año y el gano la contienda, se ha vuelto un buen lider y yo me he desestresado gracias a eso...- Michel bajo la mirada.

-Supongo que mejog sega veg pog hoy...- Helga asintio y el se puso una camisa encima de la del equipo, Helga le vio extrañada, en ella se veia la imagen de los dos juntos haciendo la señal de victoria con los dedos y la torre ifel de fondo.

-Que se supone que es eso...?- El sonrio y saco unos pompones, banderitas y cosas que hacian ruido con la misma Imagen y frases en frances.

-Es mi equipo paga animag al equipo donde estes tu...Donc gagne tous! (1)- Helga asintio sin entender la ultima frase, ya faltaba poco para llegar. Por otro lado Arnold daba vueltas de un lado a otro, Gerald intentaba tranquilizarlo mientras los demas platicaban desde sus pocisiones, diez o veinte minutos eran aceptables,pero media hora de retraso era demasiado, el juego estaba parado por su culpa y mañana jugarian contra los de noveno grado, Gerald se acerco a el en otro intento de calmarlo.

-Vamos viejo no es para tanto, solo es un retraso, los ha tenido peores...- Arnold nego con la cabeza viéndolo de manera severa.

-No puede ser Gerald por que estamos a 24 horas del juego de nuestras vidas y no podemos quedarnos sin nuestra mejor lanzadora!- Gerald rodo los ojos.

-Sabes que Stinky puede sustituirla, juguemos de una vez antes de que todos se vallan...-En ese momento se escuchron murmullos de todos entre ellos algunos que decian "Miren es Helga","Quien es ese" y "Hablando de llegar tarde", Arnold volteo sin siquiera esperar a ver y le hablo como todo un capitan.

-Helga sabes que no me gustan los retrasos, perdimos cuarenta minutos que pudimos emplear perfectamente en practias y espero que el retraso sea de vida o...- Arnold se quedo sin palabras al verlos llegar, hablo un poco aturdido-...muerte...-

-De hecho casi lo es, el pobre animal aqui presente no soporta quedarse solo en casa, chicos buena noticias Michel sera nuestra porrista...-Los presentes rieron y lo saludaron de uno a uno, empezando por Rhonda.

-Mucho gusto Rhonda Wellintong Loyd...- El se quito la gorra ante ella mostrando su corte de cabello, Rhonda rio bobamente.

-Ola soy Layla, estoy segura de que sera maravilloso tenerte de porrista...- El asintio, despues llegaron Sid, Stinky, Harold y por ultimo Gerald, que no podia aguantar la risa.

-Asi que tu eres el famoso Michel...?-

-El mismo que camina y anda...-Helga sonrio al ver que empezaba a relacionarse bien con todos, en ese momento sintio un nervio recorrerle la espalda, algo como una mirada fija y sombria, volteo discretamente y se sintio segura de tres cosas; si las miradas matasen ella estaría muerta, jamas habia visto una expresion fria en el rostro de Arnold y lo mas importante por que le veia así...? Trago saliva y dejo a Michel sentado en una banca, se acerco a el que parecia acomodarse algo con "desinteres" se aclaro la garganta e intento ser sutil.

-Escucha Arnold, lamento el retraso pero no pude salir antes de casa...- Arnold no dijo nada y siguió acomodando cosas.

-Estabamos esperando solo por ti, estas retrasandonos...- Helga subio una ceja y se froto el brazo de manera nerviosa.

-Cielos Arnold solo fueron cuarenta minutos...- Arnold la volteo a ver muy levemente recriminatorio con los brazos cruzados, que demonios pasaba solo era un estupido juego de beisball!

-Cuarenta y cinco...- Helga rodo los ojos.

-Bien cuarenta y cinco tu ganas...igual no es mucho...- Arnold la vio algo irritado.

-Demasiado tiempo para mi...- Helga iba a decirle que que demonios le sucedia pero el la interrumpió-...Bien demasiado tiempo de descanso, es hora de jugar!- Los chicos asintieron y fueron a sus posiciones, Arnold hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir sus impulso inmaduros que acontecían a su mente; entre ellos gritarle a ambos que se fuera y darle una buena regañiza a Helga, que demonios le pasaba...? Todos se reunieron en el centro y el hablo alto para que los escucharan-...bien se que algunos están nerviosos por el juego de mañana pero les aseguro...!-

-Helga mon amour assure-toi de donner des coups de pied au cul à tous et de faire un enceste dans sa loge!-(2)Arnol fue abruptamente interrumpido por algo ruidoso, todos voltearon a ver a Michel que canturreaba de manera animada, las chicas rieron medio bobas, El cabeza de balon solo le vio con irritacion,Phoebe rio especialmente siendo la unica que etendia frances, Helga se acerco a ella.

-Hey phoebs que dijo el mequetrefe...?- Phoebe hablo entre risas aprovechando que Arnold estaba ocupado viendo feo a Michel.

-Dijo que les patees el culo y hagas un encenste en su porteria...- helga se tapo la boca con ganas de reir, eso carecia completamente de sentido, ahora Arnold las miraba a ellas de una manera desagradable

-...tranquilo don neurotico puedes continuar tu discurso...-Arnold asintio.

-Les aseguro que no sera...-

-N'importe pas que tu aies à lutter avec un garçon qui a évidemment la tête plus grande que le balle du jeu!- Arnold apreto el puño y respiro hondo ignorando las risas de Phoebe.

-Jajajajajaja!Cielos esto es genial, _que Arnold tiene la cabeza mas grande que la pelota del juego_...- Helga se tapo la boca, aunque Phoebe hablo bajito ella rio alto.

-Ja ja ja ja ja! Michel eres un idiota!- Arnold espero pacientemente, Gerald le susurraba "Tranquilizate" de vez en cuando.

-Les aseguro que no...-Arnold ya se lo esperaba, otra interrumpcion cantarina disfrazada de animo para el equipo, apreto el puño.

-Le monsieur nevrotique est dans la règle, le monsieur nevrotique est dans la règle, le monsieur nevrotique est dans la règle!-Phoebe compartio la informacion con Helga entre risas y las dos se tiraron al suelo adoloridas, los demas las veian extrañadas.

-JA JA JA JA...EN LA REGLA! JAJAJA NO PUEDE SER...!- Helga se limpio un lagrima de risa, Arnold perdio el control.

-Yaaaa alto! La practica se cancela!Y Mañana espero que lleguen temprano!- Dicho esto Arnold vio hacia Helga directamente, Los presentes se quedaron rigidos, incluso Michel dejo de canturrear de aqui para haya, Dicho esto el rubio se fue de ahi caminado a grandes zancadas, Gerald intento alcanzarlo, los demas se fueron dispersando poco a poco, Helga suspiro y miro a Michel con molestia, el la vio inocente.

-Que! Fue pog algo que dije...?- Helga le dio un golpe en el brazo mientras se iban a casa.

-Claro que si tonto, si no hubieras dicho tus estupideces estariamos jugando baseball ahora!- Michel sonrio como solo el sabia y le golpeo el hombro de forma suave.

-Vamos no es mi culpa seg gracioso y que tu amigo cagezca de sentido del humog...- Helga suspiro y lo miro recriminatoria. En el camino el le paso el brazo tras la espalda, suspiro, deberia ir a disculparse con el...? ( Bueno Michel fue especialemente imprudente y yo llegue tarde, ademas se que ser capitana de un equipo es duro...) al llegar a su casa se cambio con algo sencillo, unos shorts de mezclilla y una camisa de tirantes blanca con un adorno rosa en el centro, se acerco ala puerta de salida, michel le hablo con un gorro de cocinero en la cabeza-...amogcito a donde vas...?-

-A disculparme con Arnold...tu tambien deberias venir...- Michel sonrio.

-Uhm...cocinag con un delantal afeminado con holanes, lavag platos y limpiag la cocina o ig con Agnold...?- Helga rodo los ojos divertida-... definitivamente lo pgimego, cuidate linda...- Dicho esto le dio un beso de media luna y cerro la puerta de su casa, Helga suspiro, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

* * *

Arnold se echo a la cama furioso, mas haya del hecho de que cancelo el juego inutilmente, estaba comportandose como un idiota y el amiguito frances de Helga lo sacaba de quicio, le molestaba el no saber el por que de sus acciones. Que demonios uno no se pone a recriminarle las cosas asi a una mujer de la nada! Pero tenia que calmarse, el juego de mañana era lo mas importante y rogaba a Dios que el idiota ese se quedara entre las gradas con los demas expectadores, estuvo apunto de comenzar a desvestirse pero un sonido de golpeto lo distrajo, alguien lanzaba piedras a su ventana.

-Pzzt! Arnold...Hey arnold...abre...-Arnold miro a su escalera de incendios y justo debajo una cabellera rubia en coleta alta, rodo los ojos repentinamente molesto.

-Que quieres, estas loca!-Helga frunció el ceño ante la palabra "loca"

-Solo quiero hablar contigo...-Arnold salio de mala gana como solia hacerlo cuando ella le ofendia (aunque no me he a echo nada...)

-Bueno pero que sea rapido...- Helga asintió y se sento en el barandal de manera descuidada, trato de hablar sutil.

-Escucha viejo lamentamos habernos reído ya sabes, hacerte finito, romper la atención, romperte la inspiración y todo eso, pero es enserio antes eras mas relajado y aunque se que no soy la mas indicada para decirte esto deberias relajarte apesar del capitan, cielos melenudo entiendo al animal ese aun no sabe comportarse, es como un niño en navidad pero yo lo controlo...- Arnold la vio con cara de "Si claro"

-De echo Helga no necesitas disculparte no tiene nada que ver contigo o Michel solo estaba un poco estresado por el juego...- Helga subio una ceja...Arnold el chico abierto, sincero y maduro, evadiendo un tema...? Eso tenia que verlo.

-Pues de echo a mi me parecio completamente lo contrario...creo que estabas y sigues molesto...-Arnold fruncio levemente el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-No estoy molesto...- Helga sonrio, recordaba esa clase de expresiones que alguna vez sufrio la doctora bliss,ella habia aprendido de la maestra, esta vez por fin en su vida don Arnoldo seria el interrogado, y lo pondria entre la espada y la pared justo como el hacia con ella para sacarle la verdad.

-Enserio...? Pues fue obvio para mi que te molesto que llevara a Michel y estas molesto por que te interumpio en tu discurso...-Arnold le dio la espalda.

-Escucha no estoy molesto con tu amigo y te agradecería que me dejaras en paz...-Helga se interpuso en su camino.

-Escucha Arnold dijiste que somos amigos no...? Y los amigos se dicen la verdad...por que estas molesto...?-Arnold se movio a un lado.

-Por que si Helga, por que quiero estarlo, ahora déjame en paz tengo que concentrarme para el juego de mañana!-Helga se puso enfrente cerrandole el paso a su ventana del cuarto.

-Por que Arnold! Quiero saber porque y quiero saberlo ahora!-

-Por que no lo soporto!Odio a ese tipo mas que a nadie en mi vida! Detesto que este todo el tiempo interrumpiendo o haciéndose el galan, que este todo el tiempo contigo y su estupido acento francés!-Helga subio una ceja y el maldijo por lo bajo, la habia cagado en grande y ella se habia dado cuenta. Donde habia quedado ese Arnold dulce y maduro que pensaba siempre antes de hablar y nunca ofendia a alguien o llegaba a odiarlo...? Helga estaba experimentado una nueva faceta de el, odiosa y molesta que la hizo ponerse nerviosa. El resoplo, ya que caso tenia detenerse o aparentar que no estaba molesto...?

-Cielos Arnold...no sabia que te molestara tanto...-

-Cielos Arnold...Bah! No me vengas con estupideces como si no lo supieras...-Helga lo miro incredula, ese era Arnold...? Bien sabia que estaba en la edad pero eso era demasiado frikeante.

-Disculpa! Solo intento disculparme por las molestias y tratar de ayudarte...- Arnold se dirigio a su ventana.

-Pues mas ayuda el que no estorba, si me permites buenas noches...-Helga vio como se metía en su cuarto y cerraba la ventana, se habia quedado pasmada, desde cuando era asi de cortante...? Se parecia mas a...a... (a mi...)

-Oyeme no puede ignorarme asi!-

-DIJE BUENAS NOCHES!- Helga se tapo un oido y miro a la ventana con molestia, se apagaron las luces sin dejar ver nada mas, rodo los ojos.

-Pues quien necesita al tonto de Arnold con sus cambios menstruales...-Helga se sento en barandal viendo ala luna y sintio sus ojos brillando de manera especial-...ah...yo lo necesito...pero...que le pasa...- Helga suspiro molesta, miro la hora, no le aptecia volver a casa hasta que Michel tuviera la cena lista y eso tomaria tiempo, de hecho había aspirado a hablar un poco con Arnold acerca del por que Michel estaba con ella, pero ya habia comprobado que no le importaba, se sento recargada en al pared con el frio metal entumesiendole el trasero y decidio dormirse un minuto o dos...

* * *

(Quien entiende a esa hija de tarzan...) Arnold estaba echado en la cama con sus brazos detrás de la nuca, jamas habia sido el irritado y ella la persuasiva, las cosas solian darse en un orden diferente pero no pudo aguantarselo, no obstante no la habia escuchado bajar por las chirriantes escaleras y ya hacia una media hora que se habia metido. Miro ala ventana que daba a su escalera de emergencia y suspiro, por que no simplemente lo ignoraba y se dormía...? Ella seguramente ya estaba en su casa con Bob, Myriam y...(Michel...bah...) Arnold se puso su gorra y una chamarra encima, solo se aseguraría de que ya no estaba ahi para dormirse, asomo la cabeza y se llevo una gran sorpresa (sigue ahi...)

Arnold salio por la ventana, estaba dormida, que deberia hacer...? Despetarla, cobijarla...? Se acerco e intento llamarla por su nombre bajito para no hacerla enojar.

-Helga...- Esta no respondio, su cabello atado en una coleta y la luz de la luna dando de lleno en su esbelto cuerpo le recordaban a alguien con unos años de mas, acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza cuidando de no despertarla, de manera suave, ella era tan hermosa cuando no estaba enojada con el. Se acerco un poco mas y sintio su cabello lacio y sedoso, rubio similar al suyo desprendiendo un aroma a flores silvestres, sonrio de manera inconsiente y acaricio sus labios, jamas se habia sentido tan dominado por sus impulsos y apesar de saber que hacer algo como lo que que iba a hacer le causaria la muerte se fundió en ellos de manera muy suave.

Apesar de la suavidad del contacto las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, se recargo en la pared arrinconandola. Como pedia que no terminara nunca, lamentablemente no duro por mucho, en leve gemido de estupefaccion lo hizo abrir los ojos. Helga lo estaba viendo de manera similar a como el lo habia hecho en industrias futuro a diferencia que ella se quedo pasmada por mas tiempo, Arnold se hizo un poco para adelante con tal de besarla mas pero Helga nego con la cabeza y se separo jadeando. Que demonios pasaba ahí! Hacia solo 5 minutos estaba profundamente dormida y al despertar el hombre de sus sueños la estaba besando. Arnold la detuvo de irse.

-No te vallas...se que me equivoque y me disculpo, pero ya se lo que pasa...es que...me gustas mucho y no me había dado cuenta...- Helga, estaba nerviosa, no aguanto mas y dejo salir al animal.

-Pu...pu...PUES ERES UN MALDITO PATAN CERDO ARNOLDO!COMO TE ATREVEZ A BESARME CUANDO ESTOY DORMIDA, ESTAS LOCO!- Arnold bajo la mirada levemente sonrojado mientras ella huia de ahi, por que tenia que estar esa barrera de distancia...?

* * *

Michel tuvo que restregarse los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba depierto, no pudo evitar casi cagarla y fallar en lo planeado pero trato de controlar sus impulsos, helga se veia bastante perturbada, confundida y también indefensa, el no iba a dejarla, para algo habia ido ahi y ahora sabia bien que debia respetarla, no podia entender como los acontecimientos se habia dado de una forma tan peculiar un dia antes de que Michelle llegara al pais y fueran a recorgerla, la abrazo varias veces y se molesto algunas pero esa era una señal, simplemente no iba funcionar, aunque lo uspo desde el principio, al menos le daria la noticia a Michel, Helga suspiro cansada, agradecia que el fuera tan...comprensivo e incluso que ahorrara la molestia de decirle que tenian que terminar, que mas iba a pasarle a el...?

* * *

Mañana hace fin esta gran historia :) ojala y hayan disfrutado, y no crean que la estoy acortando, ya tenia planeada hacerla corta por ser mi primer fic de Arnold pero no se preocupen por que pronto estara mi nueva historia.


	8. Humildad y entendimiento

Bueno a finalizado este primer fic de Arnold, ahora les dire de el proximo, lo mas seguro es que lo tenga listo en dos o tres dias, incluso mañana y si me inspiro suficiente con sus reviews hoy mismo, se llamara Lovely Complex (asi es, es lo que se imaginan) una divertida adaptacion de esta fantastica historia, con sus respectivos cambios en la misma y los personajes. Para quienes no lo saben leeanla se los recomiendo. En este final quiza se lleven una impresionante sorpresa :).

08.-Humildad y entendimiento...

C-R-I-M-I-N-A-L era la palabra con la que Helga describia a su vida en ese momentos, debido a una extrañamente suspicioa y animada insistencia de Michel tuvo que ir a la escuela a rastras sin poder evitarlo, ambos llegaron felices, bueno mas bien era que Michel llego feliz y su aura de felicidad la contagiaba a ella, Helga seguia con su nube negra, con una camisa de tirantes negra un pantalon negro, unos convers negros y un moño negro, al sentarse ambos al fondo del salon por peticion de Helga se dio cuenta de que el frances la habia llevado muy temprano ala escuela. Al llegar Michel la miro pero se estremecio al ver su aura maligna emergiendo con depresion.

-Oe...Helga estas bien...?- Helga miro ala ventana.

-El amor de mi vida me esta volviendo loca y es un idiota, tengo que verle la cara y enfrentarlo y para variar otro idiota me obligo a venir aqui...claro que estoy bien...- Michel sonrio extrañando a Helga, desde cuando era tan amistoso en los temas respecto a Arnold, no podia volverse tan comprensivo de la noche ala mañana o si...?

-No digas eso, sabes que te quiego mucho pego miga el lado positivo, el sol bgilla...- Helga miro la lluvia estruendosa en la ventana y despues lo vio a el que se habia puesto nervioso.

-Sigue intentando...- Michel rio nervioso.

-Eh...los pajagos cantan!- Helga apenas podia imaginar un pajaro cantando en ese clima.

-Sigue intentando...- Michel fruncio el ceño.

-Oh demonios! Me ggindo jamas te aleggragte...- Hlega suspiro mientras rompia una hoja en mil pedazos, como deseaba esconderse. En ese momento escucho a un Michel un poco mas serio-Oye me vas acompañag al aegeopuegto vegdad...- Helga asintio con parsimonia.

-Quiza lo unico "positivo" de este malnacido dia es que veremos ala loquita de Michelle por aqui...-Michel sonrio.

-Exacto ya empiezas a pensag positivamente hegmana, dime algo nos acompañaga Phobi...? No puedo espegag a gecogeg a Michelle!- helga suspiro.

-Nah...va a salir con su novio, el de la cabeza larga, bueno al menos me queda la sensacion que estando aqui solos me siento segura...- En ese momento Helga decidio extrangular a dios personalmente cuando muriera, por que tenia que haber llegado temprano! Arnold los vio fijo y helga intento ocultarse detras de Michel que ni siquera lo vio y siguio hablando algo acerca de los vuelos de avion, diferente ala vez pasada el cabeza de balon se sento un poco lejos por no decir en la otra esquina del salon y la miro de manera desanimada para despues voltearse, el salon se comenzó a llenar y helga agradecio no tener que afrontarlo directamente aun.

Las clases pasaron de manera regular, los mejores amigos de ambos notaron lo tenso de la situacion pero prefirieron no intervenir, Helga suspiro aliviada, Phoebe ya sabia todo asi que no importaba mucho, por esa parte podia estar tranquila pero aun asi habia algo que aun no la dejaba en paz, apesar de estar en extremos totalmente opuestos sentia su mirada sobre ella y lo confirmo cuando el señor simmon´s le pidio que leyera el capitulo de ciencias, el no escucho.

-Arnold...?- Arnold se desesperezo, parecia estar sometido a un mundo distinto, mirando al reflejo de esos dos en la ventana, inclusive Gerald le habia llamado con anticipacion y si bien todos ahi pensaba que era un soñador que disfruta de ver al cielo no era asi, disfrutaba de ver a Helga, aunque en su paisaje Michel saliera sobrando.

-Si señor simmon´s...?- El sonrio restandole importancia al echo de que le hablo tres veces.

-Lee el capitulo 8 de el libro de ciencias...-Todos quienes le tenian afecto esperaron que leyera pero se paro de ahi impresionando a todos incluso a Gerald, tomo su mochila. No tenia caso estar ahi si iba a estar distraído toda la clase, procuraria cambiar las clases junto ala rubia por horas libres.

-La verdad paso, no me siento bien...-Dicho esto salio del salon, muchos murmullos se oian acerca de su extraño comportamiento, Helga pego su cabeza contra su asiento de manera confusa y Michel acaricio su cabeza como si fuera una Coker Spaniard, vaya tio! Una vez que salieron Michel alego que tenia que hablar con un jovenzuela que le había declarado amor dejando sola a Helga, dado que Phoebe no estaba disponible desde que Gerald y ella salian, aun estaban en la epoca de chicle...Decidio como optativa irse a casa no tenia animos de estar ahi y verse mas con Arnold, salio ala calle, aun llovia, trato de taparse con las manos pero no fue necesario un paragüas la cubrio, se sorprendio al ver que era Arnold quien se lo proporcionaba.

-Arnold!- El la miro serio.

-Dejame acompañarte a tu casa...tenemos que hablar...-Helga lo miro nerviosa y tomo aire.

-Pues habla y luego me voy a casa...- Arnold fruncio el ceño.

-Aqui no...vamos a otro sitio por favor...- Helga suspiro.

-No puedo Arnold, apenas estoy esperando a que salga Michel para irme con el a cumplir un compromiso importante...- La reaccion de palabras fue inmediata, Arnold cerro el paragüas haciendo que ambos se empaparan y rodo los ojos, ambos estaban bajo la lluvia y aun asi no les importaba del todo, Helga no supo por que pero necesitaba explicárselo-...escucha no es lo que crees solo vamos a...-

-No me importa...- Dicho esto se volteo para ir a casa , Helga suspiro y toco su hombro tratando de ser amable, esperando que el la comprenderia con sus mensajes sutiles.

-Oh Arnold, por favor dejame explicar...- Este reacciono al instante.

-No me toques...vete tranquila...- Helga sintio un inmenso deseo de golpearlo, ya estaba empapada.

-BUENO COMO QUIERAS, CERDO PELMAZO TONTO! SIEMPRE PENSANDO POR ADELANTADO!- Helga comenzo a correr hacia su casa, valla mequetrefe estúpido, Arnold solo suspiro mientras la veía irse y se quedo en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, iba a resolver ese complique con Helga tarde o temprano ella lo quisiera o no lo quisiera, para eso necesitaba que alguien le dijera donde iban a estar, asi que fue a su casa, ya llamaría a Phoebe después para preguntarle algunas cosas...

* * *

-Co..como...?- Arnold apreto el telefono muy nervioso, no podia ser, no debia ser, y tampoco lo permitiria.

-Ya te lo he dicho Arnold, Hega va a ir con Michel al aeropuerto a las cuatro pero...arnold...? Hey Arnold!- Arnold termino de ponerse una chamarra tan rapido como le fue posible, Helga no podia irse, no debía por que era tan cruel, por que seguia lastimandolo de manera inconsiente. No le importo que siguiera lloviendo y que ellos seguramente ya estaban ahi, eran las tres y media pero si se montaba en su bici y corria por asi decirlo los alcanzaría. El fuerte viento lo despeinaba y sus emociones le brindaron la adrenalina necesaria para hacerlo todo de manera realmente rapida.

Iba cruzando el gran puente de ahi el Aereopuerto quedaba a 10 minutos, estaba casi seguro de que lo lograria, lamentablemente tuvo que sacrificar algo en el camino, en una vuelta muy complicada.

-Mierda! Mi gorra!- Arnold se toco la ahora vacia cabeza y se puso la capucha de su chamarra, era la gorra o el amor de su vida, supuso que lo segundo ganaba por muy poco pero ganaba (a menos que te lleves un gran chasco cuando helga te rechaze...) Arnold nego con la cabeza, ella lo amaba el estaba seguro, desde siempre lo habia sabido solo que estuvo demasiado ocupado prejuzgandola, olvidando todas las cosas dulces y amables que ella habia hecho por el. Helga siempre habia estado ahi para el pero su orgullo no dejaba demostrarlo y su prejuicio no le daba la oportunidad de entrar en su corazon.

Se dio cuenta de lo estupido que era mientras subia corriendo las escaleras electricas en busca de vuelos a paris Francia, lamentablemente nunca habia estado en esa parte del aereopuerto y se habia perdido, gran problema! No tenia tiempo, dio vuelta corriendo en una esquina ignorando ala gente idiota que lo veia extraño por correr completamente empapado, al chocar en la vuelta tropezo y reboto contra alguien, se paro de mala gana.

-Con un demonio lo que me faltaba!- Arnold se sento sobandose la adolorida cabeza, una voz femenina bastante peculiar le llamo la atencion.

-Perdone Joven, esta bien...?- Arnold se paro limpiando sus ropas, miro que el reloj marcaba las tres 50, aun tenia diez minutos.

-Si no se preocupe todo esta...Michel...?- Arnold se sintio frikeado, por un momento olvido por completo a Helga y al que se supone era su acompañante en su viaje a francia, ataviada/o en un short, un chaleco negro con camisa blanca abajo y un gorro ademas de una bufanda moderna se encontraba el supuesto "Michel" aunque el parecia enojado, su voz era afeminada, era una mujer...?

-Nain! Es MicheLE M-IC-H-I-L-L-E Por que no pueden comprenderlo!- Arnold se toco la cabeza adolorido.

-Espera un...eres eres gemela de ese tipo...- Ella se limpio la humedad de la ropa.

-Si te refieres a Michel, por supuesto que si, acaso no notas nuestro parecido, nuestro increíble atractivo o fresca personalidad...- Arnold asintio viendo que practicamente era el pero ala vez no lo era, ella lucia increiblemente femenina, en ese momento recordo lo que habia estado buscando y miro su reloj, eran las cuatro.

-Helga...- Ella sonrio.

-La conoces...? Ella y Michel vendrian a buscarme...- Arnold levanto una ceja, de eso se trataba todo...?

-Enserio...- Ella asintio y Arnold se sonrojo ante su estupidez, Michelle lo tomo del brazo.

-Venga seras mi guia, esperemos a mi hermanito y helga juntos...- Arnold iba a decir que no pero Michelle se adelanto, tenia enfrente lo que receto el doctor para su plan y no iba a dejarlo ir, Michel jamas se lo perdonaria.

-Si no te quedas conmigo llorare...ademas Helga y tu deben hablar...ella me conto lo mucho que te ama...- Arnold sonrio bobamente y se sonrojo de manera ligera, Michelle sonrio, ya no habia forma de que el Cabeza de balon se fuera, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca...

* * *

-Segugo que hay sol! Mañana ya vegas que pase lo que pase hoy me veo con Michelle! Mi hegmanita menog...la quiego...te asegugo que la extgañe...-

-Ya callate!- Michel sonrio ante el gopecito de Helga, iban camino a ver a Michelle al fin, aunque el mes no se habia cumplido apenas pasando una semana y media los gemelos se extrañaban demasiado, Helago suspiro, ya iba de camino al aereopuerto, otra vez el cerdo prejuicioso de Arnold la habia deprimido y otra vez su maldito orgullo le había impedido aclarar lo del beso y el hecho de que lo amaba, Helga sabia que rumbo estaba tomando su vida pero aun le era demasiado precipitado tomarlo asi tan ala ligera, tenia que hablarse, lamentablemente su timidez la mataba. Al llegar al recibidor de vuelos en francia ambos gemelos se vieron y corrieron en uno al otro con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos, Helga sonrio tristemente recordando a Olga, que estaría haciendo...?

-O michelle! Te extgañe tanto! al punto de que le pegue tu caga a mi osito de peluche!- Michelle sonrio y saco un osito identico pero con la cara de su hermano, aunque ambos eran idénticos el osito de Michel se veia femenino.

-Oh Michel yo hize lo mismo!- Helga se tapo la cara ante sus muestras de cariño que llamaban la atencion entre todos, despues de ambos darse dos besos en ambas mejillas Michelle sonrió de una forma extraña y su gemelo tambien lo hizo, Helga se sintio repentinamente nerviosa Michelle se acerco a ella y la abrazo-Ola helga! Te tengo una sorpresa muy especial!- Dicho esto volteo hacia una maceta grande-...adelante sorpresa!- Helga casi se cae de espaldas, por que Arnold estaba ahi completamente empapado, sin gorra y sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, Michelle se puso detras de ella y le rodeo la espalda con un brazo igual que Michel, ambos sonreian bastante-...este jovencito con cabeza extraña me dijo que esta muy enamorado de ti...y que te pide disculpas por haberse puesto celoso...- Helga bajo la mirada sonrojada-...y por haberte besado cuando estabas dormida y...- Helga fruncio el ceño aun sonrojada viendo a Arnold con reproche.

-YA, ya etendi!- ambos gemelos se hicieron la señal de la victoria y empujaron a Helga para que esta quedara a unos pasos de Arnold, ellos veian desde atras.

-Perdona pero tenia miedo de que no me quisieras escuchar...- Helga bajo la mirada y Arnold prosiguio-...escucha nunca me di cuenta de que te queria, desde Industrias futuro...yo no vi...por que no queria hacerlo-

-Ah no querías ver...claro, eso justifica todo no Arnoldo!- Arnold hablo antes de que Helga perdiera la cordura y lo cacheteara, el tenia la culpa por hacerla esperar tanto tiempo.

-Bueno el punto es que siempre me centre en las cosas malas que me hacias juzgandote erroneamente cuando en realidad siempre habia un por que detras...y siempre estuviste ahi para mi...- Helga se toco el brazo nerviosa, suspuso que ahora le tocaba admitir algo pero le picaba que no queria hacerlo, Arnold la vio recriminatorio-...helga...-

-Bueno lo admito, jamas lo acepte por que no podia hacerlo, por que tenia miedo y ademas siempre estabas con otras como Layla y eso me ponia enferma! Yo no le iba a hacer semejante daño a mi orgullo...-Arnold suspiro.

-Bueno dejare de juzgarte por tus malas acciones si tu dejas de ser tan orgullosa...- Helga rodo los ojos, ambos gemelos le dijeron que si con la cabeza, sus expresiones eran identicas, como un espejo.

-Esta bien arnoldo, ven aqui! Helga lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, despues de eso se separaron con Arnold abrazondola de un brazo por la cintura, los gemelos al fin se acercaron con sus movimientos identicos, hablando al unisonio.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que ya son novios...?-  
-Entonces, eso quiere decir que ya son novios...?-

Arnold y Helga asintieron con un sonrisa curiosa, y lo que vino les sorprendio mucho, ellos chocaron manos y sonrieron burlones, no podia ser o si...?

-Que, que!- Helga estaba atonita, Michelle le cogio la mano a michel.

-Oh hermanito lamento que el plan nos haya echo separarnos casi un mes...!- Arnold y Helga estaba completamente secos, Michel la abrazo.

-No hegmana yo lamento habegte echo espegag tanto pog Helga y Agmueldo...-

-Acaso planearon todo esto!- Helga fue la primera en reaccionar, Los gemelos hablaron sonriendo.

-Bueno quien sabe!-  
-Bueno quien sabe!-

-Pero no lo entiendo chicos, es decir crei que de verdad te gustaba helga...- Esya vez fue Arnold quien se dirgio a Michel.

-Bueno ya vez Melenudo...-  
-Bueno ya vez melenudo...-

(La verdad...Helga si me gusta mucho...pero el objetivo se cumplio, aprendi un poco a vivir sin Michelle y a respetar a los demas...incluso si Helga piensa que todo fue mentira esta bien...) Michel apreto la mano de Michelle demostrandole su leve inconformidad con la situacion, ella tambien se puso seria, su hermano las estaba pasando dificil.

-Bueno vamos a ir a Dino Landia, adios chicos...-  
-Bueno vamos a ig a Dino Landia, adios chicos..-

Arnold y Helga aun sudaban frio, jamas se habian imaginado eso proveniente de los gemelos, suspiraron mientras caminaban con una sonrisa boba por el aerepuerto, era como si de pronto todos los problemas que habian tenido se esfumaran dejando como rsultado una pacifica relacion, en un momento determinado Arnold toco su cabeza con melancolia, Helga lo vio extrañada.

-Que te pasa...?-

-Se me ha caido la gorra cuando vine a buscarte...-Helga suspiro y subio los hombros.

-Ya te comprae una, se que no es lo mismo que te dejaron tus padres pero...encontraremos una solucion...- Arnold asintio, mientras ambos se dirgian a casa, aun tenian un pequeño problema.

* * *

-Queeee!-

-Es increible, Arnold estas seguro, ademas Helga es muy violenta!-

-Esto es francamente inaceptable!-

-Cielos! Estoy segura de que esto es la mas lindo y maravilloso que he visto en toda mi vida...-

Comentarios parecidos venian de sus compañeros de clase, al principio Helga estaba evadiendolo muy bien pero los comentarios empezaban a molestar, Arnold solo podia verlos a todos con gracia, Gerald aun estaba en estado shock por lo cual su novia le dio un golpe, no era de extrañar, a lo largo de la historia todos y cada uno de los que estudiaban y trabajan en esa escuela sabian del "odio" que ellos se tenian mutuamente, de pronto verlos caminar con las manos agarradas les hacia colapsar impresionados, algunos compañeros siguieron haciendo burla hasta dispersarse dejando solo a Gerald y Phoebe.

-Te felicito Helga...- Helga asintio contenta, Gerald rodo los ojos.

-Bueno...en esta vida ya lo he visto todo!- Arnold nego con la cabeza divertido, en ese momento Phoebe le dio un codazo a Helga mientras boztesaba y ella se acerco levemente sonrojada con un regalo pequeño, Arnold la vio extrañada mientras ella se lo ofrecia, Gerald tambien parecia impresionado.

-Para mi...?- Como odiaba que fuera tan tonto, era obvio que era para el.

-Claro que es para ti zopenco!- Arnold solto una risa mientras tomaba el paquete y comenzo a abrirlo, Helga se cruzo de brazos viendo a otro lado-...igual no es la gran cosa, solo es una estupida gorra...-Arnold sonrio inmensamente al verla.

-WOW ES MI GORRA! Donde la encontraste!- Arnold abrazo a Helga y le dio muchos besos en la mejilla y los labios de forma superficial, Helga se dejo un poco y se separo al ver que varios niños curiosos reian.

-Venga hermano tranquilo! Escarbe en algunos rincones de la ciudad ayer para encontrala, no es para tanto!- Arnold sonrio agradecido.

-No tienes por que ser tan seca eres mi novia...- Gerald rodo los ojos.

-Uy ya van a ponerse melosos, aun no he vivido demasiado para ver esto vamonos Phoebe...- Ella asintio mientras se iba Helga fruncio el ceño.

-No es por eso es que me molesta que todos los pelmasos se nos queden viendo!- Arnold subio los hombros y se cruzo de brazos.

-Somo gente complicada, ya deberias saberlo...- Helga asintio amenazando a la gente que los señalaba enternecidos o riendo con el puño de vez en cuando, se pregunto si alguna vez podrian dejarla en paz con su cabeza de balon,entraron al salon y saco su libro de poemas para terminar uno inspirado en los eventos ocurridos últimamente uno que fue escribiendo dia a dia y que fue cambiando hacia el final, finalmente termino de hacer el trabajo que habia estado haciendo durante todo el mes, un poema dedicado a Arnold, solo para el y para ella:

"_Te odio, te odio tanto... Arisco, insensible, celoso, , prejuicioso. Te gusta mirarme con esos ojos llenos de bondad desinteresada, llenos de egocentricidad amable, te gusta ponerme en evidencia porque sabes que no soy de tu tipo pero no me conoces en realidad, yo se como pelear por mi y por lo que quiero y estoy acostumbrada a esas miraditas, como la tuya. No se que pretendes con esa capa de caballerosidad, esa amabilidad, interes en mi que es completamente desesperante. Me pregunto si me estoy adelantando con mi juicio pero finalmente descubro que en verdad eres lo que pareces, de pronto te vi. Te vi, me mirabas con gestos sinceros, con gestos de disculpa verdadera. Te vi, eras tan vulnerable, todos los muros a tu alrededor se habían derrumbado y te mostraban como nunca antes. Y yo también, estaba expuesta, completamente llena de sentimientos, no podia ocultarme más bajo mi capa de odio y rencor, ambos eramos dos estrellas recien nacidas en la noche despues de un día lluvioso, vestigios del agua quedaban en las calles, por supuesto, pero de pronto todo era más claro y se despejaban nuestras dudas, y ya no importaban las malditas palabras que no dijimos a tiempo, todas las explicaciones que nos debemos, tenemos toda una vida para eso y en este momento es lo de menos, lo importante es que te amo, siempre te ame, y me equivoque contigo. Comprendi que todo lo hiciste por mi y que sos lo unico por lo cual quiero luchar, sos mi oportunidad y no te voy a dejar ir_

_Helga G. Pattaki"_

_

* * *

_

Bueno creo que el final es bastante abierto pero ala vez claro, Arnold y Helga se quedaran juntos, los gemelos se quedaron viviendo en la casa de huespedes e hicieron una nueva vida y todo termino feliz, ujujuju. Bueno es es todo por ahora espero que lean mi proxima historia y recomiendenme ok, byeee


End file.
